Splintered Dreams
by waatp
Summary: The night of the Semi Finals would bring about changes to so many lives. Could the pieces of the puzzle be reconnected before it was too late? A bit of drama, angst, romance and anything else I could throw in. Enjoyed writing my first FanFicton and I welcome feedback and reviews. Rated T for safety (language, *some* of the content, mild smut). All mistakes are my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

***bleep*** ... ***bleep*** ... ***bleep*** ... ***bleep***

Beca could hear the most annoying, rhythmic sound in the world from where she had her head buried under her blankets but couldn't work out where it was coming from. It seemed to have been going on for hours and Beca just wanted to sleep. She needed to sleep. She had gone to bed the night before, desperate for sleep, freezing cold but with no energy to wrap herself up in a blanket. She just flopped on her bed.

***bleep*** ... ***bleep*** ... ***bleep*** ... ***bleep***

"Kimmy-Jin, is that you? ... Kimmy-Jin? ... Please keep it down. I'm trying to sleep."

Beca opened one eye and peeked out from under the blanket but there was no one else in the room. Where had the blanket come from? She shook her head at her lack of memory and tried to go back to sleep. She was in the midst of a wonderful reverie and desperately wanted to see how it ended.

She drifted back off to sleep and as luck would have it back to the same vision. She had had the identical dream a lot in the past couple of weeks and although she didn't know why, it made her feel at peace, loved and safe and quite frankly, she enjoyed the feeling. This was a new feeling for Beca, the girl with the built up wall around her heart.

She smiled in her sleep.

* * *

It was just Chloe and her. They were driving in Chloe's jeep. The roof was down, there was one of Beca's favourite mixes on her iPod and the warm afternoon sun was beating down on them both. Chloe was driving with one arm reaching out as far as she could to catch the wind while Beca was slouched in the seat with her feet on the dashboard. They were carefree and they were happy as they drove towards the hills, laughing and joking and Beca feeling at ease with her beautiful friend. They had managed to escape successfully without being noticed from the iron fisted Aubrey's watchful beady eye and obsessively strict routine timetables, and were having an afternoon just to themselves. There may even be further naughty rule breaking as they had already planned to stop for ice cream on the way home and that certainly wasn't on the list of allowed foods that Aubrey had oh-so-kindly issued them all with in the second week of term.

Mother Nature's cordless hair dryer had captured Chloe's hair and was whipping her striking red tresses into a fiery mane. Chloe had long since given up trying to keep it under control and just let her hair fan out behind her as they drove. She would worry about trying to get a brush through it when she got home! Chloe gave Beca one of her trademark winks and as usual, Beca beamed inside. She did love that cheeky wink! There was always something so sincere and friendly about Chloe; be it a smile, a wink, one of her elbow nudges just to let you know she was there or one of her big, warm, bear hugs that she bestowed on you without any warning or permission. Another thing that Beca had had to get used to was Chloe lack of awareness of personal space and boundaries but Beca secretly loved the way Chloe had no issues being a space invader. Beca was a fist bump, high five, back slapping kind of girl rather than finding enjoyment being wrapped up in an envelope of warm-cookie-dough-hugginess but she loved the closeness she had with Chloe and accepted it.

For the time being Beca forget about Aubrey screaming at her earlier on in the day saying that she was just like a square peg in a round hole as far as the Bella's were concerned. Beca didn't need Aubrey's approval. In fact, she didn't really care what Aubrey thought of her at all. Aubrey would blow hot and cold with her, like all the time.

Beca sighed in her sleep. She knew what was coming next.

She tried to warn Chloe to close the roof before the storm hit them but she couldn't get the words out. This had also happened in the dream before. It felt like she wasn't allowed to change or influence the outcome of the sequence of events. Beca wasn't surprised. There was a lot about her life she couldn't change. Why would the weather in a dream be any different?! Usually it was at this point she woke up from the dream as if the stress of trying to shout to Chloe that made her awaken.

Within the blink of an eye, the thunderstorm was above them and both girls were pelted with big, fat, heavy and rather cold raindrops.

"Chloe, pull over!" Beca laughed as she undid her seat belt. "We need to get the roof up before we drown!"

Chloe chuckled back at her friend as she slowed her jeep and pulled in to the side of the road, laughing out loud now, as she turned to unplug her seatbelt, at the sight of a very damp Beca.

Beca jumped out of the car and her bare feet squelched in the already sodden grass. She waited for Chloe to reach the other side of the car to help pull the roof up. The Heavens had truly opened and puddles were already forming on the grass and on the road. Beca didn't actually mind getting wet. She just didn't want the rain to destroy her music and some of her precious equipment was on the back seat.

"Chloe! Hurry up! Help me with the roof." Beca yelled and waited a few seconds. "Chloe ... ?!"

Beca poked her head around the back of the car but Chloe wasn't there and she couldn't see over the top of Chloe's car due to her short stature. She left the side of the car and caught sight of her happy-go-lucky friend in the middle of the road, arms outstretched, spinning like a child in the pouring rain, a look of complete of joy on her face despite being absolutely soaked to the skin.

In spite of the rain, Chloe had no mascara running down her face and even though very soggy, she looked stunning. Beca knew the mess she would already look as she took a couple of seconds to watch her friend twirl. Those who say sunshine brings happiness has never seen Chloe dance in the rain. This was so typical of Chloe. She could see the delight, wonder and awe in everything and right now, as she looked at her friend dancing and spiralling in the rain, Beca thought she had never looked so beautiful and this gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Beca opened her mouth to shout at her to help with the roof but from a distance, she heard a strange, loud, metallic popping sound that echoed all around her and sent a pulse whizzing through her brain.

Suddenly Chloe stopped spinning and stared at Beca. Her beautiful cerulean blue eyes widened with fear and surprise and her legs began to crumble beneath her as she continued to stare intently at her best friend. Beca was shocked to see such an extreme look of sheer terror on her best friends face. Chloe's mouth fell further as Beca rushed forward to catch her friend before she fell to the ground.

"Chloe!" Beca yelled as she reached her and caught Chloe just as her knees hit the gravel. "Chloe, what's happened?"

Beca helped lower her to the ground as Chloe fixed her eyes on Beca and as a tiny bubble of blood popped from her nose, she opened her mouth to speak.

"**... bleep ...**" was all that Chloe said.

"What?!" Beca cried out. "What are you trying to say? Chloe ..."

"**... bleep ...**"

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Beca's heart was pounding painfully in her chest as the last scene of her dream ended in darkness. She woke to hear herself choking down a painful cough.

"_Fuck_!" Beca thought to herself clutching her chest as if that would help still her pounding heart. "That was _horrible_. Almost as terrifying as yesterday when I woke up singing One Direction."

She lay back into her pillow and tried to push the thoughts from her mind. She wanted to reach for her headphones on the back of her chair; Beca's version of a comfort blanket. But she didn't have the energy to try to stretch over the back of her headboard. Beca knew she really should get up and get some food. She couldn't remember the last time she ate or drank anything. That would probably explain the dry mouth and the goddamn awful pain in her stomach.

Beca had been feeling unwell for a few days now and had taken to her bed in the hope that sleep would make her feel better. Finals were not that far away and she needed to rest. She knew that soon enough someone would see the black circles under her eyes, the hollow cheeks and the haunted look she seemed to have developed overnight and know she wasn't right. None of her reading or studying was being absorbed so she just slept. No one had bothered her and she didn't even noticed Kimmy-Jin coming and going through the dorm room. In fact, nothing looked like it had moved at all. Maybe Kimmy-Jin was over at Shau's place for a few days, as she couldn't stand Beca making any noise whatsoever and with Beca being ill and all that ... Beca didn't care. She didn't want to see anyone anyway. They might fuss.

And she hated fuss.

Except maybe from Chloe.

She didn't mind the way the red head had barrelled into her life and taken charge of her happiness. She had never snatched up her phone as quick as she did now to see if the incoming message was a snippet from the Life of Chloe Beale. Chloe had one of those personalities where she only ever saw the good in people, saw life as one big adventure and totally rocked at being a friend. More often than not, Beca would wake in the morning to find a heart sticker, a photograph, a card, some incredible homemade ginger cookies or something equally heart-warming had been pushed under her door. Always with the note "saw this and thought of you" written in Chloe's loopy handwriting and there was always a heart at the end. Usually Beca would have rolled her eyes at this sort of behaviour and thought of it as beyond lame.

But Chloe ... Chloe got her.

She pushed Beca gently to open up and was just there for her and intuitively knew when Beca had had a bad day and would turn up with a piece of cheesecake or one of her God awful chick flick movies. She had enough of that with Jesse trying to convince her that something was wrong with her as she didn't like watching movies! But Chloe was different. She didn't wait for an answer, she just waltzed in and made herself at home. She didn't laugh at Beca's fears, didn't scoff at her when she admitted that she believed in angels and held her as Beca finally cried about losing her beloved Grandfather the year before. Papa had stepped in when Beca's dad had left the family and never asked any questions, just hugged and loved her.

Beca sighed.

That tightness in her throat was back. She coughed but it didn't help. Beca wasn't worried, she had a cough before which didn't shift for a while but this sure was uncomfortable, like something was stuck. She tried to take a deep breath but her lungs wouldn't fill out. She attempted to kick the blankets from her legs, knowing that she needed to get up and not lay in bed all day like she had done for four days but the blanket felt like lead. With a grunt, and a considerable amount of effort, she swung her legs out of bed and tried to sit up. Everything felt so heavy, intense and slow. She glanced over to her clock.

It read 8am.

Beca winced at the time. She was late for a Bella's rehearsal and she knew how much Aubrey liked everyone to be on time. Then, in a flash, she remembered the week before and that familiar feeling of dread took over her senses.

"What the _hell_ Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?" Aubrey shouted at Beca as they left the stage after the Semi Finals.

Beca grimaced at the memory of her showdown with Aubrey that, although despite that being nothing new, she knew the Captain of the Bella's didn't like her one jot and only tolerated her because of her friendship with Chloe, it still hurt.

She knew she shouldn't have changed the set without Aubrey's permission but she was only trying to help. In a way, she hated the way the Bellas had made her feel something other than scorn for an all female a cappella singing group. If someone had told her a year ago, where she was right now ... she would have laughed in their faces. She loved those girls.

Love?

That was also a new one on Beca.

She still had yet to face any of her friends after that night. She had trouble remembering the turn of events after she took off, quitting the Bellas in protest and yelling at Jesse as she stomped off. She remembered sweet Benji running to catch up with her but she just needed to be by herself.

Alone.

And when she was alone, she knew she was safe within herself.

But the anger had quickly dissipated and she was left with a hollow feeling in her heart. She had screamed at Jesse because he had tried to help. And now she was feeling bad. Beca Mitchell didn't know these kind of emotions.

She waited for what seemed like an age outside the building where the Semi Finals were held. She hoped that Jesse would come to find her and be noble and forgiving and distract her with his inane movie talk. He was always there. She waited for Chloe to text and say where they were or to see how she was. She waited. And waited. And no one came. No one called.

And that hurt.

Beca rubbed her temples and tried to recall how she got back to her dorm. She couldn't understand how she still couldn't remember. One minute she was outside the building, waiting on the bench, her left heel broken when she ran from the Bellas and then she woke up in bed in her dorm room.

Still, she had given up worrying about it now. She ran her fingers through her hair but everything was such an effort.

"Urgh. This definitely feels like I am really getting the flu. Great!"

Slowly, she stood up, taking a moment or two to balance on her feet. She slowly placed one foot in front of the other and headed to her closet. Her feet didn't feel attached and she swore she was floating on air as she walked, the sound of wind whooshing around her head. She just needed a couple of headache tablets and maybe some juice and she would be fine.

And probably some fresh air.

And definitely some food.

And Chloe.

That last thought surprised her. As much of a geek as Jesse was with his happy talk and his desperate attempts to rescue her, she actually really did enjoy his company. He was comfortable and dependable. The weirdo.

But there was something about Chloe. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She missed having the vibrant Chloe around and was surprised to find that she was a little upset that she hadn't called or texted to see how she was. Not that Beca knew where her phone was. She looked around on her bed but everything was so dark, she couldn't see properly. Not middle of the night dark but just dark ...cloudy ... grave ... gloomy. She shivered despite the heat in the room.

She moved slowly to her closet to get a hoodie, feeling now like she was walking in treacle. She reached out her hand but it didn't seem to want to move from her side and where did those bruises on her arm suddenly come from?

Why was everything being so difficult and strange?

Urgh.

***bleep*** ... ***bleep*** ... ***bleep*** ... ***bleep***

There was that bleep again. She slowly crossed the room to Kimmy-Jin's side. Had her roommate left some gadget of hers switched on? Where was it coming from?

She was so confused. She looked back at her clock to see how late she was going to be. She was startled to see the time read 11.59am.

"What the _fuck_?" Beca said aloud to the empty room. "How on earth has four hours passed so quickly?"

She stood for a moment, listening to see if she could find the source of the annoying bleep. Beca realised just how quiet it was everywhere and knitted her eyebrows in confusion. At any time of the day, you could hear people roaming about in the halls or moving around outside.

Where was everyone?

Beca was just about to head towards her door when a loud voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"**... Beca ... a shooting** ..."

Beca spun around.

"What?! Who said that? ... Hello?"

Beca felt her legs give way as she fell to the dorm room floor. For once, Beca was glad that she was such an untidy girl. Her large pile of laundry and towels softened the hard floor as she made contact. Her head took a knock and Beca began to see stars. She felt tear prickle behind her eyelids.

"I'm hallucinating. I've gone mad. It's official ... And I am talking to myself as well." She said softly to the room.

"**... Beca ...**"

"Yes? Who's there? Can you hear me? Is that you Aubrey?" Beca almost wept with relief as she heard a voice that sounded like Aubrey from somewhere in the room.

Beca sat up but she was very alone. She looked around the room twice to make sure but there was no one there. Her eyes caught her clock and she was taken aback to see the time now read 2.55pm. She watched the digits change to 3.27pm before her very eyes.

With a lot of effort, Beca made it to her feet and was determined to leave the room. She needed to get out of here, something wasn't right. She struggled with her limp hands against the door handle. Why weren't her hands working properly? Why was she so goddamn cold? As her feeling of frustration at the situation began to rise, so did her resolve to get out of the room. She willed her hand to open the door and despite the numbness in her fingers, she managed to twist the door knob which felt squishy, like play dough.

Beca pulled the door towards her and stepped out into the excessively bright passageway.

"This doesn't look like one of Baker Hall's corridors." She thought and she heard the door shut behind her with the softest of clicks. "Where the _fuck_ am I? I need to call someone. I think I need help!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Beca turned to re enter her room to find her phone but the door was no longer there. She stood in the hallway and actually laughed. Her brain was working overtime, desperately trying to get a grip on the situation and the pounding in her head wasn't helping. She was standing barefoot in a corridor, dressed in sweats and a tee shirt and she had lost her dorm room door.

This wasn't a normal day.

"OK, I'll go with this." She said to herself. "Some one must've spiked a drink last night! Yes, that is what it would be. I don't remember being out, but maybe I was. I'll kill Amy when I get hold of h...

"**... Beca ...**"

"Who the _fuck_ is that?!"

Feeling full of anger now and bored of the joke, Beca found enough energy to get her legs working. She quickly found that the more angry she got, the easier it was to fight the dead legs and the pain she felt in her heart. She seemed to be able to focus more clearly and the ache in her head eased.

***... bleeeep ...**"

"What _is_ that?!" She raged to herself noting that the bleeping sound was longer and lower than it had been before.

Tracing her hand along the wall, she walked towards where she thought the voice that had called her name had come from. The corridor she was in was colourless, sterile, empty and dazzlingly bright but she thought by using her common sense and following the sound, she might make it outside to the fresh air.

She had never felt so alone in her life.

"**... bleeeeeep ...**"

Beca turned at the break in the corridor and was not completely surprised to see yet another long passageway, exactly the same as the one she was just in. She continued on; getting more and more angry as this was now just getting plain ridiculous. The next turn she took saw her take a similar hallway; this one however had doors. Not deterred, Beca pressed on, feeling the need for some clean air. Several corridors later, she sank to her knees. The corridors were just a maze, every corner turned brought her back to the same place, no matter where she went. She is exhausted, her breath was coming in short and slow bursts, she felt light headed and weak.

"This is a dream and I need to wake up!" Beca told herself feeling pretty scared. She sat for a few moments but deep down Beca knew she was awake. She rubs her hand over her face and assesses the situation she finds herself in. "Right, it's just me here and I need to sort this out. I need to get out of here and so I need to stand and walk."

"**... bleeeeeeeep ...**"

"Oh, that _fucking_ noise!" She exclaimed. "What the _fuck_ is it? I need a door."

As Beca stood up on very wobbly legs, she heard the sound of footsteps. She spun around to see where the sound was coming from and what she can only describe as a flash of colour running past her, seemingly as fast as the speed of light. The only thing that remained was a slight aroma of gingerbread and Beca struggled to understand why that smell was so familiar.

"Wait!" Beca called out, suddenly finding out she was really struggling to breathe. "… _please_!"

Beca stood waiting in the corridor for the longest time. She didn't know what she was waiting for. She was covered in the thinnest layer of sweat and the pain in her heart was now so sharp that breathing was just plain difficult. Beca was annoyed and frustrated and confused and angry all at the same time but above all … she was frightened. Fear had become a tangible force that had taken over body like a virus. It had immobilised her to the very core. But she was Beca Mitchell. Beca Mitchell was a badass. Beca Mitchell would smirk and mock the fear. With these thoughts in her head, her responses began kicking in, increasing her heart rate and she could feel her body being flooded with added adrenaline.

"… **Beca? …**"

"Chloe … ?" Beca knew that was Chloe's voice and that was why she knew the gingerbread smell.

Gathering up all her strength she had left, Beca quickly followed the direction of whatever it was that ran past her. She passed a noticeboard which seems to be the only object in the dazzlingly lit room that made any sense. Beca glanced at the board as she passed not intending to stop to read any of it. That is, until she sees a picture of herself and her name in the top right corner.

She slows her pace for a moment to look and remember the picture. It was taken months ago on one of Chloe and hers escapee afternoons. They had ended up in a small diner sharing a chocolate malt and the picture behind Beca's head was making Chloe fall about with laughter. It was a picture of a cartoon bear with it's paws outstretched, reaching out to pick up some food from a plate in its lap but the position of the picture behind Beca's head made it look as if the bear was about to attack her. Chloe had snapped the picture on her phone, printed it out, and decorated it for Beca. It had the added caption of BECA! RUN! written in swirly writing.

As she turned her head around trying to make sense of what was happening, (she knew the note was from Chloe but why? was it a message? or just a joke?), she felt the corridor ripple. Not in the earthquake kind of way she saw in the latest lame action film Jesse had subjected her to, more like a pulse and the corridor which she had just run down literally began dissolving before her very eyes, leaving behind just an vast, blank and empty white space. It was as if her very world was disappearing.

Beca could hear a familiar voice in the distance and despite the overwhelming pain now running throughout her entire body, she just seemed to know where she needed to go. And she knew she needed to ... run.

"**... bleeeeeeeeeep ...**"

As she stumbled blindly followed, she could hear people talking in her ear as if they were right beside her. She just knew the voices weren't in her head.

"**It's time Dr Mitchell. There is simply no hope left. The machine is keeping her alive now and she cannot breathe on her own. I'm so very sorry. Do we have your permission … ?"**

Beca thought she recognised her dad's voice next as she continued to stumble forward.

"**I said to give it four weeks against your advice … but … and … if there is really no hope left, I'll … give … perm …"**

Beca could hear crying. Thick, strangled, gut wrenching cries. And still, the building was literally crumbling to nothing before her. She could see a very bright light in the corner, like a sun burst through the clouds but more similar to sports venue spot light strength but as it came into focus, Beca headed to the only tangible thing she could see.

As she stepped towards the light, she fell out of the building and onto the grassy quad that surrounded Baker Hall. Desperate for breath, Beca tried to gulp in some fresh air but something was in her throat, blocking her windpipe. She began to claw desperately at her throat as the need for oxygen became priority number one.

"What is happening to me?" Beca screamed in her head and the realisation of what was really going on with her began to sink in.

She was dying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Arms outstretched and no longer fighting, Beca settled on her back. The late afternoon sun provided no warmth for her cold, worn out body and she knew, she really knew that it was time. She felt like there was ice in her veins and in her heart. Time to stop fighting and just accept that this was one battle she couldn't fix by herself.

For the first time in ten years, Beca didn't want to be alone.

"I'm not ready to die. I had so much more to give." Beca thought as her eyelids grew heavy and the tears began to silently flow down her cheeks.

"**... bleeeeeeeeeeeeeep ...**"

She saw her mum who was holding out her arms to her daughter in a park, the little girl covered in chocolate ice cream, with a balloon and her stuffed giraffe. She saw her dad, strumming a guitar with his daughter singing along at his feet. She felt her Papa slipping his hand around his only granddaughter and holding her close. She saw Jesse singing at her at the Riff-Off. If she had known what little time they had together, she would have made more time to spend with him.

Beca knew she was going to miss everyone so much.

"**... bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep ...**"

She could hear singing. She could hear that damn Semi Final song in her ears and that _fucking_ song was the last thing she was going to hear on Earth. If it all wasn't so sad, Beca would think it was funny. She didn't want to turn the beat around, she didn't want to hear percussion and the way she was feeling right now, had no need to be turned upside down. But she did recognise her friends. Her friends. Who would have thought such a bunch of weirdoes could become her best friends. She strained to listen to their voices as her last precious seconds ticked by.

She saw Lily trying to drink out of the water cooler and the surprised look on her face when the water poured all over her face. She could remember Cynthia Rose shouting at her to get a cup first and not just put her head underneath the tap.

She saw Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Jessica and Denise all standing to attention, desperately listening to whatever it was that Aubrey was yelling at them about despite Fat Amy making faces and gestures toward them behind their Captains head.

She remembered the party after the Riff Off when she saw a very drunk Fat Amy slobbering over a mirror because she liked what she saw and decided to kiss that "blondie with the sexy fat ass" that was in the "magic screen".

"**... bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep ...**"

She could hear Aubrey's trademark click of heels coming towards her as clear as day and she could just about hear the impatient tone in her leaders voice as she heard,

"**... breathe Beca ... breathe ...**"

She could feel herself slipping away and knew it was only a matter of seconds now. She couldn't feel her heart beating anymore and despite all the sounds rushing around in her head, she could hear and feel her pulse relax.

"**... bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep ...**"

She felt a warmth in her hands as she lay on the grassy area where she had mixed and listened to music by herself. Where Jesse had forced her to watch movie after movie with him until she wanted to scream. Where Chloe and her had just laughed, joked, danced, eaten forbidden cheesecake and loved being alive. Where the Bellas had surprised her with a huge birthday and actual real gifts on her birthday. She'd never forget that day, she'd even got a warm embrace from Aubrey.

The warmth in her hands was getting stronger and she welcomed the feeling. Beca could feel pressure on her chest but she knew it was time to let go.

She could hear Chloe's voice,

"… **find the strength … I … please ..."**

And if Beca really, really tried, she could feel her lips on her cheek.

"**... Beca ... we ... need ... more ... time ... please ..."**

"I know Chloe, I know!" Beca said to herself.

"**... fight Beca ... fight ... please ... for me ... please ..."**

"I wish I could Chloe. I'd do anything for you!" Beca thought wishing and wishing and wishing she could have had a second chance.

"**... I ... Beca ..."**

She felt more pressure on her chest and she could almost feel Chloe next to her as she finally closed her eyes on the world.

"**... Beca ... I lo ..."**

"**... bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep ...**"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Earlier that day, Chloe Beale had jumped out of her skin when a harsh light suddenly filled the room. She hadn't heard the door quietly open and her tall, leggy blonde friend enter the room. She was curled up in bed, in the tightest of balls possible, lost amongst the blankets and sheets.

She watched Aubrey though half-closed eyes as her best friend paced the room, running her hands nervously over her stomach and taking a few deep breaths. Aubrey walked the room for a while clearly talking to herself so Chloe went back to ignoring her. Back in her little bubble. Chloe desperately wanted her to leave so she could get back to the dream. Back to Barden University. Back to Baker Hall. Back to Beca's dorm room. Get back to where Beca was.

Chloe didn't know why she had such an intense dream about Beca that morning. But she welcomed it. It made a change from the darkness. The dream had started off so well. She had snuck out early to leave a card under Beca's door, thanking her for considering to mash together some songs for her younger brothers birthday. Chloe knew that Danny would love the girls musical beats. Chloe loved Beca's beats too. Probably not the same beats as her brother would enjoy but Beca's other beats sure got Chloe hot and bothered when the girl was around. Especially when she was fiddling with that cup at the a cappella auditions. Chloe couldn't even remember what song Beca had sung. She was too distracted at the sight of Beca in _that_ top. Oh ... _that_ cleavage.

Chloe chewed her lip subconsciously as she recalled the moment.

* * *

She had arrived at Baker Hall, having crossed all the way across campus before most of the students were up. She had planned to go for her daily run after dropping off the card for Beca, meeting up with Aubrey for coffee at 8.10am sharp. Posen time. Chloe loved to run. She would run to forget bad things. She would run to remember good things. She would run to process class notes. She would run through a hangover. She would run to feel alive. She took the steps two at a time up to Beca's floor.

"Huh." Chloe thought to herself as she walked down the corridor. "Unusually still and quiet today."

Thinking nothing more of it, she arrived at Beca's door and was about to slip her glittered card under Beca's doorway when she noticed it wasn't fully closed.

"Beca?" she called softly as she pushed the door open an inch. "Kimmy-Jin? Are you guys OK?"

Hearing no response, Chloe pushed open the door gently and slipped inside. Kimmy-Jin's bed was neatly made and clearly hadn't been slept in and her side of the dorm was calm, orderly, neat and oh so tidy. Chloe desperately wanted to shower it with glitter and heart stickers but she knew Beca would be in for it for allowing that "red whirlwind" near her side of the room. Kimmy-Jin was a neat freak and didn't like people going near her stuff. Chloe's eyes rolled over her neatly pinned art work on the wall, her neat storage boxes, her lined up notebooks, her perfectly trimmed gold bonsai tree. She saw the highly polished and frankly, rather too large television above her desk and Chloe had to fight off the urge to hide the remote control. And even though she had been in this room a hundred times, she marvelled at Kimmy Jin's tidy clothes pile, methodical shoe rack and oh so well presented basket of toiletries and make up. Her eyes swept across the room to Beca's half and Chloe grinned. Beca's was the complete opposite of Kimmy-Jin.

"A Taeguk if you please ..." Thought Chloe feeling quite proud that she had understood what Kimmy-Jin had muttered under her breath quite a few times this year. "... two extremes!"

Beca's computer desk, keyboard and recording equipment were meticulously clean as always. Headphones left casually hanging on the back of her chair. Beca's walls were covered in posters, postcards, magazine cut outs and photographs. If anyone ever took the time to study what she had on her walls, it would help them get closer to Beca. Chloe had and she understood. Her eyes drifted across the hundreds of CD's, records, photos, ornaments, scarves, wrappers, jewellery and goodness knows what else it was that graced her shelf. Beca _was_ sentimental if you took the time to notice. Her eyes fell to the little black box on Beca's shelf. Chloe knew that Beca kept anything special locked away in there and would look through the box from time to time. It was the one place Chloe didn't want to intrude on. Chloe cast her eyes downwards towards the overly large pile of clothes and towels that were left discarded on the floor. And Chloe loved it. She loved all of the chaos. All of the madness. Because it was Beca.

Chloe looked down at her friend and frowned. Beca didn't look well and she was clearly shivering even though it was a pretty warm day already. She crossed the room to Beca's wardrobe and pulled out a blue blanket, which she gently and carefully laid out over her friend. She felt her forehead and noted that she was quite cool to the touch. She tucked the blanket around Beca's sleeping form and gently kissed the top of her head.

She looked at her watch.

"How was it 3pm? My watch must have stopped. Well, this will be aca-awkward if I'm late to meet Aubrey! I'd better be going." She thought to herself, knowing if she had to miss her run today that would be OK ... just this once. Just as she approached the dorm room door, she heard a faint sound.

***bleep*** ... ***bleep***

"Oooh, just in time." She said softly as she subconsciously moved Kimmy-Jin gold bonsai tree a couple of inches to the left of where she had left it. Just because she could. She stepped out of the room, closing it very quietly behind her with the softest of clicks. "That must be Beca's alarm."

Chloe turned down the corridor and thought she'd better be quick if she was going to get everything done. She ran down the corridor and as she passed the notice board for Baker Hall on her right, she remembered she never left the card for Beca. She paused for a minute, pinned it to the top right hand corner, fully intending to text Beca later and tell her to look for it on her way out to class. As she turned to run, she had the weirdest sense that Beca was nearby so she spun around but no, she wasn't there.

"I am obviously being a fairy head with a unicorn brain today!" Chloe said to herself as she ran down the corridor, turning left as she always did at the end. "Oh I most definitely am! Look at me; I've taken the wrong turning. I thought I'd already come down this corridor."

Chloe was actually confused, there weren't too many places to get lost at in the dorms but she had obviously managed it today. She shook her head and smiled to herself.

"See Beale ... that girl does do things to your head!" Chloe thought as she turned to run down the corridor. As she approached the notice board which she knew she had run past already that morning she slowed down as she saw what she was convinced was Beca standing by the board, looking up at the very spot where she had just pinned the card.

" ... Beca? ..." Chloe called out to her friend. But as she blinked, the vision was gone, so Chloe put it down to lack of coffee and picked up the pace, turning up her iPod as she did so, ready for her run. She burst through the doors into the sunshine.

* * *

Back in her hospital again Chloe was lost again, deep in her own thoughts, shutting out the world around her. She felt lost. She felt alone. She felt sad. She felt angry. She felt hurt. And Chloe was used to lots of feeling. Just not this type. She just wanted to be asleep, lost in her dreams again, where none of what was happening right now was real. Where she could be free of torment. Free of pain. Free of fear.

She liked it in the dark and quiet these days. More time to think. More time to remember. More time to regret. Her once bubbly, perky personality and her trademark, beaming smile seemed to have gone and for a moment Chloe couldn't remember a time when she was happy as it just seemed too long ago now. She did know when it was, deep down. A life time ago when the Bella's were all on the bus going to the Semi Finals, belting out Party in the USA when she finally got that Beca Mitchell singing a pop song.

Beca Mitchell.

Her Beca.

Chloe knew. She absolutely knew. And even Aubrey told her when she was slightly tipsy one pizza party night (when she had several sips of non Communion wine that Aubrey knew she would have to say at least ten Hell Mary's for) that Chloe deep-down-in-her-soul knew.

She knew Beca was The One.

And yet Chloe never had acted on her feelings towards Beca. But Chloe knew. As soon as she saw the freshman at the Activities Fare, wandering around, trying to find herself a place on the Campus, she knew. Chloe had seen stars and fireworks and smelt gingerbread and the rest of the world had vanished around her. She knew!

Looking back now, Chloe couldn't remember if it was the first moment she saw Beca or the second, the third or the fourth, or heck, even the tenth that she felt genuine love for her but it was there and it was real.

She managed to still her thumping heart long enough to be able to speak to the girl and almost practically begged her to join the Bella's. And she had almost lost it when she said _'help us turn our dreams into a reality'_ as she wasn't sure for a moment whether she had meant the Bella's or herself. But the group was too lame or Beca was just too cool for an all female a cappella group. And Chloe 'd her for it! Aubrey had laughed and said that Chloe 'd everyone but even she could see the look on her best friends face that this girl was something special to her.

"People who meet at Activities Fares are seventy-two percent more likely to fall for each other than people who meet anywhere else." Chloe had told Aubrey. "Or that might be airports?" And Aubrey had laughed knowing her friends quotes, although usually correct, could often be misconstrued to the way she wanted them to be.*

Carefree Chloe Beale had made "instant best friends" with the astute Aubrey Posen on the very first day of college. Sure, it helped that they shared a dorm room but Chloe had barrelled through the door, laden down with books, boxes, cookies and promises, which she proceeded to dump on her bed before throwing her arms around her overly stuffy and rather prim room mate who was standing awkwardly to one side with her hand outstretched. Aubrey, to be fair, didn't have a choice about hugging the girl back as it was obvious she wasn't going to let go until she did.

Aubrey took about a week of hiding from Chloe before she accepted the love that her red headed friend bestowed on her. Having been starved of love for most of her childhood and having a very domineering father, who clearly saw his daughter as an inconvenience to his social life and affairs after her mother died rather than a blessing, it didn't take too long for Aubrey to begin soaking up Chloe's affection and joy at life.

It also didn't take long for Aubrey to begin rescuing Chloe in the middle of the night when the overly exuberant, fun loving red head would get herself into many scrapes. Aubrey found a new level of forgiveness when she found Chloe trying to bring the colour into Aubrey's life, like the time Chloe decorated all of Aubrey's carefully coordinated, precisely organised and neat folders with heart stickers and glitter to make them sparkle. Or the time Chloe would start giving out money to a homeless person outside of their local Publix supermarket and had all but asked him to come and move in with them. She would hold a crying baby for a young mother just so the mother could have two minutes to herself and the mother had absentmindedly driven away without picking up her child. Aubrey had also been summoned to rescue Chloe after she broke down and helped her friend push her car two miles to a gas station.

But that was the price to pay for being a friend of Chloe Beale.

And Aubrey wouldn't change anything about her.

Aubrey soon realised Chloe liked both girls and guys. To be fair, Chloe made no secret of her sexuality. Not that she banded it about, wore a tee shirt stating the fact, or dragged people back to her room all the time but it was there, in the open and that was that. And Chloe still snuggled up to Aubrey during movie night and she still was a touchy feely limpet even after Aubrey knew.

"Awww, Bree, you are like a sister to me! I wouldn't ever damage that." Chloe exclaimed when David, a play date friend of Aubrey's (coming up for coffee means just that, thank you, in the Posen Rule Book), got mad that Aubrey just saw him as a friend and insinuated that Chloe had the hots for her like that was a bad thing.

"I am who I am!" Chloe finished off the monkey cuddle by saying. "If people don't like it, they can take their unhappiness elsewhere!"

And that was why when Chloe saw Beca around campus a few times in the first month, she didn't approach her. She knew the younger girl was suffering some internal torment and while Aubrey _had_ responded well to the bear hug, thirty eight seconds after meeting Chloe, Aubrey had taught her to calm down, take it down a notch or two and respect the perimeter before jumping in with both feet ... or in Chloe's case, both arms.

That was how Chloe managed to restrain herself when she heard Beca singing in the shower, a week before the Bella auditions. If Chloe had had her way, she would have made a pass at the girl by the time they had finished singing Titanium together on that lazy, warm afternoon. She felt the connection with Beca and knew that a brick had come away from the wall that Beca had built around herself. She had seen the girl start to relax in front of her. And she looked so hot. She had to settle for second-place-Tom to work out her angst that night.

"Not that he minded!" Chloe had revealed to Aubrey later that evening.

Almost four years down the road there was still nothing that Chloe could say or do anymore that would shock Aubrey. Aubrey rescued Chloe and Chloe rescued Aubrey. Simple as that.

And that was why Aubrey was standing at the foot of Chloe's hospital bed shouting at her best friend to snap out of the funk that she had got herself into ever since the night of the Semi Finals and what essentially was the worst night of all of their lives so far.

Quote is from Jennifer E. Smith, The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Chloe was confident that Aubrey hadn't seen her stir as she felt her move to the edge of her bed and take Chloe's hand in her own. Chloe chose to ignore Aubrey's niceties and just pay no attention to her. After an hour of cajoling, Aubrey would usually leave and more often than not, Fat Amy would come by to spend the night with Chloe so she wasn't alone. Chloe could now block out Fat Amy eating popcorn all night whilst she watched movies or listened to music and she could just about ignore all the pleadings from her friend to stop being "such a bludger" and get up, out of bed.

Chloe wanted to be alone with her thoughts but secretly, she was terrified of being physically by herself. And yes, she was jolly glad that Aubrey knew her well enough to know that.

Aubrey knew it was time to sort this out. There wasn't much time left and while now, the pain of what they were all going through was raw and black and dark and scary, Aubrey knew Chloe wouldn't forgive her if she let her wallow.

"Chloe ... are you awake? Can you open your eyes for me?" Chloe heard her best friend say beseechingly. She didn't want to open her eyes for anyone. She just wanted to sleep forever. "For serious. Chloe? I need to tell you something. It's about Beca ..."

Chloe began to rock slightly as, despite wanting to ignore Aubrey, there was a different sound to her voice. Aubrey would stop by after classes every single day and every weekend to read text and study notes to Chloe. She knew Chloe was absorbing it. She knew she could hear her, even if she showed no signs of it. And Aubrey kept her voice steady and clear while she read to Chloe. However, anyone listening in could hear the tone in Aubrey's voice right now.

Tears leaked from her eyes but Chloe had no need to sweep them away. What did it matter? She had heard the chatter in the corridor. The hushed voices all of the Bella's used when talking about Beca. Her injuries. How gravely ill she was. What she had done for Chloe. And in recent days, how little hope there was. She had heard it all. She had processed it all. But she could only remember snippets of that night now. She would lay there for hours trying to understand what it was that Beca had done. And she hated the fact that she couldn't do a damn thing about it. She didn't know how to.

"Chloe Beale! You listen to me this instant. I have watched you withdraw from yourself for four weeks. Four weeks dammit! And enough is enough! Dixie Chicks serious Chloe!" Aubrey stood at the foot of Chloe's bed, which she hadn't left in several weeks, shouting in a very uncharacteristic, un-Posen like voice. Aubrey swallowed down the familiar feeling of nausea she always got when she feared a scene. "I am your best friend. I know what is good for you. And you will damn well listen to every word I have to say. I know you think I don't care about Beca but I do. I always have done. And I l-l-l-love her too. Despite those ear monstrosities. I was tough on her. I know I was. The talent she has ... it's undeniable. I hoped I was helping push her towards you and that it would be easier for you both to together. I didn't realise the little hobbit hadn't picked up the bait."

Chloe laid still. But she heard.

"Chloe, this will end up killing you. You are making yourself so ill. Please don't waste two lives because of some degenerates' actions. I understand that this is hard on you. If any one of us Bella's feels a 10th of what you are going through ... "Aubrey continued, pausing for a moment to check on the nausea situation. "... It's hard, it's raw and it fucking hurts. But I need to tell you about Beca."

Aubrey walked to the side of the bed and cupped her friends face in her hands and turned the pale face with the saddest eyes she had ever seen towards her.

"Chloe, it's time."

No response.

"Chloe ..."

No response.

"She needs you."

No response.

"Beca doesn't have much left to fight with."

No response.

"She's dying."

And with that finality, Aubrey's shoulders dropped and she leaned forward to be closer to her friend. Aubrey needed comforting as well and while she had maintained her Perfect Posen Pose (number 76 in the Posen Rule Book if interested), inside the guilt and hurt was eating at her constantly. Silent tears flowed down Aubrey's cheeks as the realisation of what was happening sunk in. She held Chloe so very close to her, gently rubbing circles over her back, not really expecting a response but just to try to give her friend strength.

It felt like the longest time passed before Aubrey felt a hand close over her own. She felt Chloe's heart beat against her shoulder and felt her spine straighten as Chloe pulled Aubrey closer to her. She tried to pull away from the embrace but Chloe held her back.

"Bree ..." Chloe said in what Aubrey thought was the smallest of voices she had every heard.

"I'm here! I'm here for you." Aubrey said in reply and continued to rub Chloe's back.

"I've been so lost." Chloe croaked out, her voice unused for so long.

"I know. I know it's hard."

"You said she's dying?" Chloe asked.

"I know." Aubrey said as felt her friend's inner world collapse. "But she's not dead yet."

Aubrey pulled away from Chloe and held her friend face once again with her hands. It was the first time she has seen her sit up for weeks. The shine had gone from her eyes and her hair was dull. She was too thin. But she was still beautiful. And that was another part of Chloe's appeal. Even in complete misery, she still managed to shine. Aubrey knew deep down that Beca was the cause of this. In both ways. She had lifted Chloe up so she was soaring. Flying. But she was also the cause of the destruction that Aubrey could see before her.

"You need to tell her Chloe."

"I can't Bree."

"You have to tell her Chloe." Aubrey repeated. "She may be able to hear you."

"It's no good."

"Chlo …"

"She's gone."

"No, she is still here. She is just next door, only twelve feet away."

"I can't see her."

"You have to come and say goodbye."

"She was my world Bree. My world! I was too scared to tell her how I felt. And now it's too late."

"Then let it be the last thing that she hears on earth. She'll rest easy forever more knowing she was loved."

"No. I can't say goodbye."

There was the longest pause before Aubrey spoke again.

"I'm here for you."

"She didn't love me the way I loved her."

"You don't know that. Remember me telling you how we found all those notes of yours in her dorm room. She saved everything in that black box of hers; movie theatre stubs, drinks receipts and even napkins. There were photos of you all over her room. Every text saved on her phone. Even songs were written about you and for you. She kept all those things when she usually keeps nothing. She cares for you Chloe but she probably hasn't admitted it to herself yet. Do you remember me telling you this? And what about that night? Do you remember any of it? When the Police found you both, she had covered your body with hers to protect you, surely that means something?"

Chloe nodded. Her mind was already drifting back to the dream. Back to where she could watch Beca. Back to where she could touch her. She would go back. It was better then nothing. Better than saying goodbye to an empty shell.

"Come on. Let's get you sorted. It will help if you see Beca. Chloe, are you listening?"

Chloe's eyes had a familiar vagueness about them and Aubrey knew she was slipping back into her catatonic state so she raised her voice once again at her best friend.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't you dare go back to sleep. Chloe! You have to get up. Like now! Beca has hours to live. Come and say goodbye. Chloe can you hear me?"

For all Aubrey might be to other people, and Chloe had heard the mutterings behind her best friends back many, many a time, she had always been right by her side. And Chloe knew Aubrey had been her rock. Her best friend. For always. She would thank her one day for this intervention. But for now, she needed to go back to the dream. She needed to help Beca. She let go of Aubrey and sank back into her preferred position, curled up in a ball. She pulled the blanket over her head and closed her eyes, shutting out the world around her, the sights, the sounds, the smells.

"No Chloe ... don't disappear on me again ... come back. Chloe ... Chloe ... Chloe ... come back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

*Warning - there are a few paragraphs which **may** cause some upset - sincere apologies as it is very unintended*

It didn't take long for Chloe to fall back down the rabbit hole. She wasn't asleep but she wasn't awake. It felt like a foggy morning in Spring time, where nothing seemed clear and not a lot really made sense, where colours were inverted and objects were upside down. It was like stepping into a foreign country where you couldn't speak the language but the gestures and expressions were understood. Chloe knew what was going on though.

After the night of the Semi Finals, Chloe had stopped wanting to be alive. A week passed before she opened her eyes and Aubrey was the first person she saw. Before she zoned out again, Aubrey had desperately tried to ask Chloe what had happened that night. There were police questions and medical questions to ask but Chloe didn't answer. She hadn't uttered a word for weeks.

They all knew she was in shock.

For someone to survive what both Beca and Chloe had gone through was a miracle. And Aubrey was trying to gently tell her what had happened as the pieces came together, to help fill in the cracks. But no one else had been there and unless Chloe could fit the final parts of the jigsaw together, there was little hope of getting to the bottom of it all.

Over the following weeks, as Chloe became more lucid and as her injuries healed, they were able to gather more information about that night. Most of it Fat Amy noted from Chloe's nightmares and while Amy wished she could vertical run to Chloe's beside and shake her friend from the nightmare, to ease her suffering, she knew that she was getting more and more clues.

Chloe remembered enough.

And she really didn't want to.

It was painful and hard and there was nothing to cover in stickers or glitter about any of it. She remembered clearly their last performance at the night of the Semi Finals. She replayed the scene in her head and watched as Beca had sang out the chorus of Bulletproof in an attempt to make the song better and help the group get to the Finals. The ugly scene at the end of the song where Beca had stormed off and Aubrey had yelled at her played over and over and over again like a broken record. Why hadn't she just run after Beca then?

And no, she would not and could not blame Aubrey for this mess. Aubrey would never have let anyone leave if she had had the slightest inkling anything like this would happen. Chloe knew this.

* * *

After Benji returned and told her where Beca was heading, Chloe left to go and find her. If nothing else, just to give her some comfort. She already knew that Beca's wall would be steel reinforced by the time she got there but she had to try.

Stepping outside, Chloe could feel the rain on her face and this was one time she didn't want to dance and feel free. Chloe usually saw the wonder in everything. She was rarely sad or unhappy as she truly believed life was too short. But this was a time to spring into action. A time to help a friend who was not going to want a bear hug, a hot chocolate or a speech about how Aubrey really was a good person inside. She decided to head back to the Trebles bus for her jacket, scarf and handbag. And she needed her phone to text Beca. And then she needed to go and find Beca.

She quickened her pace as the rain began to fall and reached the bus within a few minutes. She heard the wind howl as she approached the bus and wrapped her arms across her chest to keep warm. Chloe was surprised to see a tall man, cigarette in his mouth, head turned slightly away, eyes obscured by a baseball cap, wearing dark jeans and a grey hoodie covering his cap, with a fully buttoned up coat over the top, leaning against the bus, patting his pockets.

"Do you have a light?" She heard him say, the voice sounding familiar yet not at the same time.

"No, sorry." she replied brightly. "I don't smoke."

"You are sure the prettiest person I have seen tonight."

"Um … thank you. That's so sweet of you to say. I have to get some things from the bus. Excuse me please."

As Chloe turned to enter the bus to retrieve her bag, which was just under the front seat, her heel caught slightly on the step, making her pause for a moment. She felt a pair of hands snake around her waist, which made her squeal. The hands pulled her from the steps and held her roughly in the air for a moment or two before holding her painfully against his chest. Chloe struggled against the man, dropping her bag on the floor, a strange feeling rising in her throat. She wasn't a stupid girl and knew this was not a good situation.

"Get off me. Please." Chloe said loudly but as pleasantly as possible.

"Awww, don't you want to play nice?" Said one of the most sinister voices Chloe had ever heard.

"Please let me go. I have to be somewhere."

"You aren't going anywhere. Stay and talk to me"

"No! I have to ..." Chloe began, struggling harder against the taller man as she felt him grab at her hair, twisting and turning it around his fingers, until she cried out in pain. She could sense his other hand creeping up to her throat and as he began to tighten his grip, she felt white hot, pure fear. She was unable to speak, let alone breathe by the time her head met the side of the Trebles bus. Chloe felt the pain shoot through her entire body, felt her brain surge forward and as he pulled her head back again to rest on his chest, she let out a small sob, unable to comprehend what was happening here. As she felt her head once again thrown into the cool metal of the bus, she began to lose a little bit of hope.

Chloe was only unconscious for a few moments, having received an almighty thump to the side of her skull. She felt the force of herself being thrown on the ground, winding her in the process. Her jacket was ripped and her skirt had split. She had no idea where her shoes were. She felt her head hit the ground and knew that there was blood on the side of her face and as the thoughts entered her brain that she was going to die tonight, in a parking lot, in the rain and in the wind, she began to whimper.

She kept as still as she could.

And she prayed.

She felt the man lean over her as he roughly grabbed her by the jaw and shook her head from side to side. Chloe could feel her teeth rattle as the back of her head was ground into the hard, cold floor. She could feel his hand on her jacket and he roughly pulled the ripped strips from her body. He was down on his knees now and she could smell the cigarette smoke from his breath. He was breathing heavily as he took her shirt in both hands, pulling it apart and tearing it from her body, leaving the top part of her body exposed, save for her bra. Chloe could sense him pause as he took a moment to look at her and as he stood, she prayed for the strength to run away.

But it didn't come.

Chloe knew she had been hurt. Her head was pounding and as the wind gently blew over her as she lay on the ground, she could feel wetness in her hair. There was just nothing she could do to help herself. She was in a daze already and a strange mist was creeping over her. She could feel the blood dripping from her head and down her face as he raised his boot and roughly kicked her in the ribs. Despite her best intentions, Chloe cried out with pain as she felt a rib break under his heavy kick. He kicked her again and again and as she rolled onto her side, curling herself up into a ball, doing what she could to protect herself, she heard him laugh.

"Well, well, well Princess. You are a tattoo junkie."

Chloe was tattooed. Not heavily judging by some of the other students on campus but she had a few small inkings to show her individuality and creativity. Her parents were free-thinking but had suggested to her that she place them where they could be covered but they could also be worn and shown with pride at the right time. She wore a ladybird on her right wrist mockingly to bring her luck. She wore a feather on her foot to show freedom and enlightenment. On her left hip, she wore a musical note and on her right hip, there was a unicorn. But it was the one that Chloe wore at the base of her spine that had caught his attention.

It was a simple heart and the name inside the heart was Beca.

Chloe could feel the world spinning and she was desperately trying to keep control and stay awake as she was brutally and cruelly dragged to her feet. She tried to clutch her arms to her chest as he pushed her back against the bus.

" ... please stop ..." Chloe began.

"I haven't even begun! You deserve everything you get. You and your whore girlfriend." was the spiteful reply and as his fist made contact with her head, she just felt pain. She felt every punch to her head. Every single blow as it rained down on her body. And she just tasted blood. And she couldn't understand what had she done to deserve this. Before long Chloe mercifully lost awareness and slumped to the ground.

Everything else came back to Chloe in a series of still memories, similar to a photograph or a bite of sound. Like the blows finally coming to a stop, as he lost his balance and she saw him on the ground. Like seeing her blood on the ground, pooling to one side. Like the tyre of the bus coming into view. Like seeing the streetlight flicker. Like seeing the gun in his hand as he pointed it towards her chest. Like seeing the bullet leave the chamber. Like seeing the sparks on the side of the bus as he missed. Like hearing Beca yelling. Like seeing Becas face right above hers.

She remembered Beca screaming her name.

"Chloe! ... Chloe, what's happened?"

Chloe felt Beca cup her face oh so gently in her hands and look into her eyes. She could feel a tiny bubble of blood pop from her nose as she tried to tell Beca. Tried to tell her that the man was standing in the shadows behind them both. She tried so hard to form a word but nothing would come out.

"What?!" Beca had cried out. "What are you trying to say? Chloe ..."

Chloe tried to signal with her eyes, words lost on her lips. She remembered Beca calling Aubrey but as the world darkened around her; all she could see was him standing over the pair of them with his arm raised and his gun in his left hand.

Beca was in the situation she was, because of her. And that was why she didn't want to be part of the world anymore.

* * *

Back in her hospital bed, Chloe subconsciously pulled the blankets around her even tighter and gathered herself up into an even tighter ball. She wouldn't let herself remember anymore than that. The memories were just too unbearable. True, her injuries had healed well. Her broken ribs had set and although the first fear had been internal bleeding, fractured skull or brain damage, she had in fact, ironically been lucky. There had been some damage from a bullet to her right shoulder but by the time it had entered her skin, it had already passed through Beca. She was stitched up, cleaned up and cared for. Chloe didn't even feel anything but emptiness.

The violent, deep purple bruises had turned to black within a few days and then gradually disappeared. She felt no pain from them anymore. Aubrey had been at her side every day, rubbing creams and lotions into her skin; anything to try to repair the damage. Aubrey was desperate to help and Chloe remembered her friend kept on saying that it was all her fault. But what the doctors had failed to help Chloe with were the memories. They couldn't make those disappear and until Chloe had snapped out of her catatonic state she had driven herself into, and was able to feed herself and go to sleep without huge amounts of sedation, she was to remain under the hospitals care.

She knew from listening to the whispered conversations that Beca had taken a bullet for her. She had thrown herself over Chloe to protect her friend. Chloe's stomach lurched as she remembered this. No one should have to deal with this.

But for now, she was going to search for Beca in her dreams. Now she was going to force herself to remember the good times. What else could she do?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

*Warning - there are a few paragraphs which **may** cause some upset - sincere apologies as it is very unintended*

With a thunderous whooshing sound in her ears, Beca took an enormous breath as she came around and felt the life curse back throughout her entire body. "What the _fuck_?!" Beca thought as she opened her eyes. Confused, she sat up easily and without a struggle. She looked down at her hands and they were pink and felt warm.

Beca was back in her dorm room again. And if she was honest with herself, she was starting to feel a little annoyed by all of this now! If this was the way that Death dealt with the end, well, that completely sucked! Just get on with it already! Beca rolled her eyes at her thoughts.

She looked around the room, expecting to see blankness but was genuinely shocked to see her Grandfather sitting on Kimmy-Jin's bed. He looked younger than she remembered him but she'd recognise those pale brown eyes and that enormous smile anywhere. She stood on shaky legs and made her way over towards him.

"Papa, is that you?"

"Yes, my sweet girl. Wow, look at you al grown up."

"Papa, what …?" Beca couldn't finish her sentence as her Grandfather, Papa, rose to his feet and pulled her into for the warmest, tightest, much need hug, she had ever had. She felt like a small child again and felt herself drift back in time as he spoke.

"Oh sweet girl, I know it's hard to understand. I know you are confused. It's not your time yet, you are in limbo and until you figure out what it is that you cannot say goodbye to or what you are not ready to leave behind, you are stuck here with me."

"Limbo? Papa? I don't understand …"

"It's where I have been for a while now sweet girl. Watching over you. Seeing you grow into this fine young woman."

"Oh Papa, I've missed you so much."

"And I've missed you too sweet girl. But we have to get moving now."

"Moving?"

"Yes, time has no consequence here. Seconds are hours and hours are seconds. You never know where you'll be next."

"Papa, I don't understand. I couldn't breathe. I said my goodbyes. I heard people say goodbye to me!"

"All in good time sweet girl. It's not your time yet. For now, you have to consider and accept the situation that you are in before you can wake up. There will be something you haven't said. There will be something you haven't done. Or it maybe that someone has something to say to you. And until you hear it, or say it or do it, you'll be here. You have to force yourself to remember. But if you meet people along the way, you won't be able to tell them anything. You won't be able to change the outcome without consequences. You have to remember. If you love them, you have to remember. There isn't a lot of time. You must try ..."

"Papa, why are you here?"

"That my sweet girl, is the million dollar question. But I think I now know. It was to help you here and now. Come on sweet girl, try to remember."

"It's too hard Papa!"

"Don't be afraid; I'm here with you the whole time. Rest next to me sweet girl and take it slow ..."

Beca sat down next to Papa and closed her eyes. She felt Papa take her hand. He began to croon at her and stroke her forehead, just as he had when she was small. She buried her head in his shoulder, remembering the coarse fabric of his shirts, the smell of her grandma still on the fabric. She let her mind wander, unsure of what it even was that she had to recall. She was just all so confused by it all.

Papa began to sing softly to her and Beca felt herself relax further into him before her eyes suddenly flew open. She remembered. The memory of the night of the Semi Finals came flooding back and she saw the whole scene unravel in her minds eye.

* * *

She was waiting on the bench for someone. Maybe Jesse? Maybe Chloe? It began to rain. Quite hard in fact. She reached in her pocket for her phone ... oh wait, she was still in her Bella uniform so no pocket. She went to reach for her bag that she took everywhere ...

"Damn it!" she exclaimed to herself. "Where the _fuck_ have I left that?"

She closed her eyes as she remembered it was still on the Treble's bus. Beca needed money to get back to Barden. She certainly didn't want to have to endure the journey back to Barden with the Bella's and especially Aubrey and her icy glare, thinking murderous thoughts at her. She needed to get her bag and then get the heck away from the bench.

She stood and straightened her scarf. She smoothed down her skirt and tucked in her blouse and smirked at herself. She finally was doing what Aubrey wanted her to do! Number 3 in the Posen Rule Book was "Always look neat, clean and presentable".

"Maybe Chloe would share a taxi back with me to Barden." She spoke softly as she took off her shoes and carefully made her way to where Donald had parked the Trebles bus, hoping that they hadn't actually left already.

It had begun to rain softly and the wind was just picking up as she approached the parking garage and she heard raised voices. She recognised one of them as Chloe and although the male voice was familiar, she couldn't place it. She heard screams as she approached the outside of the parking lot and saw the back of the bus but as she turned the corner, what she saw made every single hair on her neck stand up and prickle. She felt the blood leave her face as she saw Chloe up against the bus, being held tightly by the throat by a man in a hooded top. As she ran towards the bus, she watched the man rain blow after blow down on her friend.

Beca screamed with an anger she had never felt before. That was her girl she was hitting. And if she had taken a moment to realise what she was thinking, it would have made crystal clear sense to her that she knew Chloe was _her_ girl.

As Beca turned the corner, the bus was still a hundred yards away. Wishing she had taken the cardio tip more seriously, she willed her bare feet to run faster across the potholed parking lot as she dropped her shoes. Everything around her seemed to slow down until the world almost came to a stop. She watched the scene before her in slow motion. She watched the hooded man raise his arm and aim a weapon at Chloe.

"Hey! Hey!" Beca yelled, indignantly furious that this was actually happening. Unfortunately, the way it sounded in her ears right now, the word was so low, deep and elongated Beca wondered if it had had any impact at all.

She saw the flash of the pistol. She heard the shot fired. She literally thought her heart was going to explode as she heard the bullet sit the side of the Trebles bus.

Using whatever oxygen she had left in her lungs Beca let out an almost animal roar as she rounded the back of the bus and saw Chloe crumpled on the ground. She caught the glimpse of a retreating figure as she fell to her knees beside Chloe but forgot about him in an instant.

Time stood still. It stopped completely. Beca surveyed the scene around her. She could see everything. She could sense everything. She could hear everything. She could feel everything. She could almost taste everything.

Beca stepped out of her body and her mind and walked away. She looked back and saw herself huddled over Chloe's body, desperately willing her to wake up ... checking for a pulse ... trying to decide whether to pull her out of harms way. She saw that Chloe was hurt. There was a lot of blood. She saw herself stroking her friend's face, unwanted and unneeded tears pouring from her eyes.

Beca saw herself look around for inspiration, stretch out under the bus, seize Chloe's bag, and rip apart the poppers to reach inside to grab Chloe's phone. She saw herself with shaky hands scrambling to get Chloe's phone unlocked and open. She saw herself pressing urgently on the screen. As she raised the phone to her ear, she placed a hand comfortingly onto Chloe's chest to let her know she was there and she could sense herself realising that Chloe was cold and exposed. Beca saw herself struggle out of her own jacket and lay it over her stricken friend.

Beca heard the conversation and she remembered Aubrey's bristly voice on the other end.

"Chloe? Where the hell are you? We're grabbing a coff ..." said the clipped and strained voice of Aubrey.

Beca saw herself looking down at her friend but she interrupted Aubrey with "Aubrey, shut up, it's Beca. There ..."

She could hear Aubrey suck in her breath as she said "Beca? Why do you have ..."

"Aubrey, shut ..."

Beca knew she was trying to quieten Aubrey so she could get some help. And Beca remembered herself thinking that she should have just called 911. Despite everything that went on between Aubrey and Beca, her first thought had been to call the Bella's Captain.

"Don't start with me Beca. You were the ..."

"AUBREY! Shut up! Listen to me. Chloe's been hurt. Come. Quickly. We're by the ..."

Beca watching the scene from a few feet away and saw the hooded man approach from a distance as she spoke to Aubrey on the phone. She blanched as she watched the conversation go so painfully slow and she willed herself to turn around so she could have had a second chance.

Beca saw the flash before she heard the shot. She watched the bullet leave the gun and slowly make its way towards her as she talked to Aubrey. She was still crouched over Chloe deciding what to do. The bullet inched its way on its route. Beca saw herself turn at the sound of the shot and she remembered seeing the flash and knowing exactly what was about to happen.

She remembered not thinking, just reacting instinctively as she threw herself over Chloe's still and broken body. She saw herself drop Chloe's phone just as she was about to tell Aubrey where they were. She remembered the second this took yet as the scene unfolded in front of her, it seemed like minutes. She could hear Aubrey shouting her name.

Beca had felt the bullet enter her skin. She had felt her skin give way to the burning chunk of metal as it pierced a hole through her pelvis and the base of her spine. She had felt her skin tear open as the bullet passed through her body and out of the other side. She had felt the blood oozing out of the wound but she had felt very little pain. Beca knew she hadn't screamed or cried out and as she stared at herself from afar, she didn't understand why.

Beca watched herself collapse on top of Chloe, unable to stop herself from falling on her injured friend. She watched her blood seep from her body and her body jerk in reaction to the bullet she had seen enter her. She could see her own eyes were closed and Beca's brain was working overtime to try and put the pieces together from where she stood. She couldn't move. It was as if she was encased in stone.

If she had been able to move, she might have seen the hooded man step out from the shadows and raise his left arm again sooner. But she only saw the gun again when it was too late. She could only look in horror as he fired at them again and as Beca watched the bullet travel towards her skull, everything around her began to swirl and disappear.

"No!" Beca cried out in desperation, tears pouring down her face, fighting back the familiar tightness in her throat. "I have to see what happens to Chloe. It's too soon! Please! I love her! I love her! Please be alive Chloe. Please! I love her! Chloe! I have to know she is OK! Chloe ..."

But as Papa had said to her, Beca knew that she had to leave this scene with only a moments notice. And as the parking lot began to ripple she looked towards the hooded man as he casually walked up to the two broken forms laying on the ground. Beca looked as he removed his hood and his cap and just as he turned his face in Beca's direction, the darkness enveloped her and she left nothing behind but the name "Chloe" hanging in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

Chloe eyes flew open. She blinked several times before she took in her surroundings properly. She was confused. She didn't take drugs or smoke weed, heck, she only needed one drink to get her going; anymore than that and she knew she became a liability.

So why was she so confused about where she was? How did she get into Beca's dorm room again? And why was she sitting on Kimmy-Jin's bed all alone? She had been jogging the last time she was here and ran up to the dorm. OK, it was only just in a dream but still. This time she had been plunged into the room as if she had been there the whole time. And everything was exactly the same as it was before. Kimmy-Jin overly neat, overly beige and overly orderly half of the room compared with Beca's mismatch of colour, clothes pile and junk.

Chloe knew this time was different. She could almost taste a sense of urgency about the room. Like there was something she needed to be doing. But what? She rubbed the side of her temple as she heard a faint sound coming from somewhere on the other side of the door. It sounded like her name. And it sounded like Beca.

Chloe scooted off the end of Kimmy-Jin's bed and hurried to the dorm door. She carefully reached out her hand to take the handle and pull the door towards her. Poking her head into the corridor, everything was exactly the same as it was the last time she had walked down it. There was still the candy bar wrapper on the floor, carelessly forgotten by it's owner, the window was still open at the end of the hallway and there was still the faintest smell of Beca's perfume hanging in the air. But there was nobody there. No Beca.

Chloe felt the ground rumble slightly as she looked up and down the passageway. She looked to the ceiling and saw the light fixtures softly swaying. Chloe knitted her eyebrows as she tried to figure out what was causing the building to shake gently.

She heard a rustle of sheets back in the room and heard someone take an enormous gasp of breath. She spun around on her quick dancer's feet and she could hardly believe her eyes when she saw Beca lying in her bed.

She closed the door quickly and heard it click softly behind her as she crossed the room in a matter of seconds. Beca was here and Beca was alive. She reached down towards her friend but could see that something wasn't right. Beca looked so ill, with dark haunting circles under her eyes, deathly pale and so, so, so thin. Her laboured breathing was difficult to hear and the rattle in her chest made Chloe's stomach drop. Chloe had never seen her look so ill, scratch that, Chloe had never seen anyone look that ill. She looked like she was about to waste away.

It was like a light bulb popped inside of Chloe's brain. She looked down at Beca's silent form, laying so perfectly still and she was finally understanding. She had finally got what was going on.

She was here to say goodbye.

She had got her wish. She had wanted to see Beca one last time. To tell her she loved her. To tell her how much she had meant to her. To thank her for saving her life. To caress her face and stroke her hair. To feel her soft skin that Chloe had only dreamt about touching. To kiss her sweet, yielding, perfect lips for the first and last time. To hold her in her arms as she took her last breaths on the planet. To let her know that she was not alone. And this was Chloe's chance.

"Beca? Beca? Beca ... can you hear me? Can you open your eyes? Beca ..."

Beca eyes flickered in her sleep but she remained motionless. She blinked in her sleepy state several times but didn't open her eyes. Chloe didn't know what to do. Beca's time was obviously running out and she knew she had to tell her. She finally understood what Aubrey meant. Beca needed to hear it. Beca needed to know. And it didn't matter at all to Chloe in that moment, if Beca didn't love her back. Beca could rest peacefully knowing someone out there had adored her, loved her, wanted her, needed her.

Chloe choked back the sobs as she knelt down on the floor beside Beca's bed.

"Beca ... sweetheart ... can you hear me?"

Beca licked her lips in her coma like state. And even that was an effort. She could hear Chloe talking and could feel her closeness right next to her. She could smell gingerbread so she knew she was close. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't open her eyes. Her last ounce of energy had been used as she yelled into the blackness, trying to stay where she was to see if Chloe was alive. And if Chloe was next to her, that would mean that Chloe was dead. She didn't save her. She willed herself to move, to speak, to do anything that would let Chloe know she had heard her.

She felt Chloe reach out under her blankets. She felt her warm fingers carefully dance over her skin. Her touch was like fire to Beca's cold existence. She could feel Chloe wrap her arm around her middle, snaking her arm up to her opposite shoulder. Her touch was electric. She felt Chloe shift her position as she pulled Beca towards her. And Beca felt Chloe's warmth transfer to her. She could feel the heat wash over her back like a warm, fluffy blanket, like slipping into a hot, soapy bath and Beca felt stronger because of Chloe's warmth. Her warmth. Her warmth. Her warmth. Chloe was warm. Warm was good. Warm meant life. She wasn't cold like Beca. She was alive. Beca's heart soared.

But why was she here?

Beca couldn't believe she was this close to Chloe and couldn't touch her back. She was so desperately trying to rouse herself from this slumber to ask the thousand questions she had on her lips. Nothing seemed to want to move; her arms and her legs were lifeless as she lay with her back snuggled against Chloe. Beca could feel Chloe's breath on her cheek and she heard Chloe singing softly as she carefully pressed her cheek into Beca's.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining,  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I wish I could tell her every day ..."_

Chloe could hear her own voice breaking as she changed the words on the last line. She wished with all of her might that Beca could hear her. She wished she could transfer her strength and determination over to her, to feed her broken body, mind and spirit. She would hold the only person she had truly every loved; exceptions being her parents and family and Aubrey of course; until there was no more breath left in Beca's body. She would hold her until there was nothing left to hold on to.

Beca could sense a tingling in her fingers as Chloe sang so gently and beautifully in her ear. She could almost move her fingers if she concentrated hard enough. As Chloe continued to sing softly into her ear, clearly not intending on moving from where she was, Beca felt warmth radiate up from her hands to her wrists and she felt her arms twitch and feel alive. Chloe was holding her so tenderly and resolutely, Beca was quite surprised by how delicate she could be. Chloe Beale being the talkative in-your-face bear hugger space invader that she was and all that.

"Come along Beca Badass DJ!" She growled to herself. "Now is your chance to man the _fuck_ up and move."

With her grandfathers' wise words still clearly etched in her memory and knowing her time on Earth was so limited, she knew that all she had to do was open her eyes and she would see Chloe. That was all she had to do. And maybe that would save her? Maybe that was all she needed to do to live? Beca knew Chloe has leaning right over her and Beca hoped she was looking at her face as she forced herself to open her eyes.

"Papa ... help me." She whispered to the grandfather she loved so dearly.

Chloe had stopped singing and was just holding Beca as tightly as she dare without hurting her. She understood why she was here but she couldn't fathom how it all worked. Chloe knew that back in "reality", they were in a hospital on the outskirts of the city, in separate rooms, with people all around them. And yet, here, they were together with Chloe holding tightly onto the girl she so loved. And she could feel Beca. She could feel her cool, soft skin. She could smell her shampoo, her perfume and her laundry detergent. She leant over Beca more, as if to draw more of the girl to her, gathering up the memory crumbs to store for another time.

"... help me." Chloe heard Beca whisper.

"Beca? Beca? Sweetheart, I'm here. What can I do? Beca?" Chloe whispered.

"Chl ... Chl ... Chloe ... is ... that ... you?" came back the softest, weakest of voices.

"Oh! Beca! It's me! I'm here! Can you open your eyes?"

With the most brutal strength of mind that Beca had ever felt in her entire life and that included the time she decided she would hate her father for abandoning her, Beca forced her eyelids up and open. She knew she needed a moment to focus. She just had to adjust her eyes and all would be well, she would be able to see Chloe and it would all be fine. Beca's eyes flickered shut for a moment as she quickly trained her brain to keep her eyes open. She could see flashes of colour as her room came into focus. She could see her shelves with all of her records and photographs. She could see ... she could see ... she could see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes in the world, looking intently and affectionately into her own.

"Hi!" Chloe whispered. "I've missed you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

"I'm dying Chloe." Beca whispered to the darkness of the room. She couldn't remember how long they had lain there together. She couldn't remember when it was that Chloe had moved her ever so carefully into the middle of her bed so she could climb in next to her and just hold her. They had looked into each other's eyes for so long; Beca had almost drowned in Chloe's soul. Her face was perfect, flawless, no hint or mark of the beating that she had taken.

"Beca, don't say ..."

"I wish it weren't true."

Chloe shifted her position on Beca's bed to look at her. She brushed some strands of hair from her forehead, tracing her fingers down her cheek.

"Do you remember any of what happened?" Chloe asked gently.

"I do." Beca said quietly, with her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the memory.

"You saved me Beca. You saved my life."

"Not really. I am su ..." Chloe silenced Beca's words with a finger to her lips.

"You did. You protected me. I wasn't that badly hurt. A few bruises perhaps ..."

"Chloe! I saw you. I saw the way you were. How did you even survive?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and shivered slightly at the thoughts in her mind. She hated the fact that she had no idea who had done this to them both. Or why? Was it random? Was it planned? Why was there something so familiar about that damn grey hoodie. Beca reached for her hand and linked their fingers. She pulled their hands up to her mouth and kissed each of Chloe's fingers. Chloe felt a fire in her belly that she hadn't felt in forever.

"So ..." continued Beca. "Just so I have this right. My injuries ... the doctors think I am brain dead? And I have possible lung damage? And I've lost one of my kidneys. And if I wake up, I'm never going to walk again? Like ever?"

Chloe felt the wrenching tug in her gut. This was so unfair. She shook her head as Beca slowly nodded to confirm she understood. She hugged Chloe's hand to her chest.

"I did wonder why my legs were misbehaving. They weren't working before either."

"I'm so sorry Beca. It's all my fault. It's all my fau ..."

"Ssssh. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Chloe pulled her hand away from Beca's and lightly danced her fingers down her face stopping at her mouth. She gently ran her thumb over Beca's gorgeous, full, supple and oh-so-soft mouth. She cupped her chin with her hand and pulled Beca's face towards her. Chloe was hesitant at first. Should she be doing this, with all that was happening? She knew Beca wanted her to kiss her. She could sense the heat in the room. She could feel the tension between their bodies, pushed lightly together, but caressing as each took a breath. She could see it in the way Beca was looking at her.

Those navy eyes.

Chloe slowly inched her mouth towards Beca's. She brushed her lips against that beautiful mouth, lightly pressing the warm flesh together. Chloe looked into Beca's eyes, so warm, so trusting, so keen and then the realisation that a new love was dawning. Pressing harder, she felt Beca pushing back against her, opening her mouth ever so slightly.

Just enough to tease.

Chloe pulled away and laced a hand through Beca's hair, cupping the back of her head so very gently at first. She licks her lips and placed a small, delicate, almost unnoticeable kiss on the end of Beca's nose. And then one on each cheek. And then, just for good measure, one on her forehead. Tracing butterfly kisses all the way down the bridge of her nose, Chloe teasingly paused before kissing Beca on the lips and if she listened hard enough and she was sure she was, she could hear Beca whimper.

Beca couldn't believe how she was feeling right now. She may not have been able to feel her legs properly anymore but judging how fast her heart was pounding in her chest, she knew this right. She had never experienced such care. Sure, she'd been kissed before. In High School. By a boy. Who, quite frankly, was gross and just wanted to stick his tongue down her throat and feel her up. Chloe was taking her time to get to know her face, what she liked and what she didn't.

She could feel Chloe's lips brushing so softly over her eyebrows, she could feel her steady breathing and she still smelt like _fucking_ gingerbread. Beca reached up with a shaky arm and ran her hand down Chloe's back. All the while Chloe is sliding little open mouth kisses up the length of her throat and around her chin. Beca can't wait any longer and pulls Chloe's mouth towards her, needing her touch, wanting her touch. An impatience that Beca never knew she had came over her as she silently pleads with her eyes for Chloe to kiss her properly.

Chloe could sense the need in Beca. And it had taken all of Chloe's restraint not to dive straight in with her animal instincts and practically lick her face. If this was to be their only kiss, she wanted it to be perfect. Wanted it to be memorable. With her heart thumping in her chest, she pressed her lips to Beca and began to take control. Hungry for Beca's taste, Chloe increased the pressure and began to part her lips. Beca followed suit.

"Now or never!" Chloe thought to herself as she slipped her tongue into Beca's mouth, Sweeping her mouth until she found Beca's tongue, she wrestled the tip lightly over hers. The touch was like a thousand fireworks going off inside her head. The feeling was like being sucked into an unholy vortex, twisting and pushing in every direction. With her heart in her throats, Chloe seemed to lose air. With wet and hungry lips both opening wide, Chloe couldn't get enough of the taste of Beca. She wanted to hold her forever, sharing this experience and tasting each other's tears, desperately trying to make the moment endless.

Crushing their lips together, passion take over, they frantically and fervently sort to keep the fire burning. Opening their mouths wide, taking in as much of each other as they could, sharing breath, they moved together in a motion that just seemed to work. All the while Beca running her hands up and down Chloe's perfectly shaped, perfectly toned and perfectly moisturised back. Chloe sensing the need to drink in more of Beca, shifted her position slightly to free her arm and to take control on Beca's chest. Cupping Beca's breast in one hand, she gently squeezed, surprised at the fullness and softness. She ran her thumb over the top, catching the little nub of Beca's nipple. She could _feel_ Beca purr into her mouth.

Beca felt like she was on fire. She had never felt so relaxed, so open, so trusting and so loved. It was as if the wall around her had completely collapsed and her heart was exposed, waiting for it to be captured by Chloe. But as Chloe pulled away, leaving a thin trace of herself behind on her lips, Beca saw the one thing she had been dreading before she opened her eyes. That Chloe wouldn't be there.

Chloe had a glow about her head, similar to a halo. Her red hair illuminated the room and Beca knew it was time. She felt the room gently ripple and she knew that Chloe was going to go and she would be left here to die by herself. And Beca accepted it. It sucked, sure. But what was there to be done. She had realised, not she had always known that she loved Chloe. And while it was just plain shit that they wouldn't be able to grow old together, Beca knew in her heart of hearts, that by her dying meant Chloe got to live. With a memory of Chloe's kiss, she knew that would be enough to keep her happy in the afterlife.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Chloe said as she snuggled up to Beca, unaware that the edges of her body were vanishing. Beca knew Chloe had forgotten the situation they were in.

"Chloe ... you have to go. You have to wake up."

"No!" Chloe cried out as she desperately tried to hang on to Beca.

"You have to Chloe. You have to live. For me."

"No Beca! I can't! I'll never be able to see you again. Hold you. Touch you. Kiss you."

"No." Beca said urgently, seeing that Chloe was already half way to disappearing. "But we'll have our dreams. We'll meet there."

"It's not enough. Beca. Please."

"It's all we have got."

"We haven't had enough time."

"I know. I'm sorry. I have to go ... You have to return to them. Our friends. My father. My mother. Keep them safe for me. Please. If I wake, I'll never dance, I'll never sing, I'll never make music. Here ... here I am free."

"But if you come back with me, you'll have me."

"Chloe, I simply can't. Don't mourn me. Just remember me. You made me fly Chloe. You made me soar. I wish I had gotten to know you better. I wish I had realised earlier the way you feel. I didn't know. I was stupid. I just didn't know. But I do now. Which is why you have to go. You stay here with me and we'll both die."

"No! Beca! Please!"

"You have to realise your dreams Chloe. You want to be a Doctor. Damn well become one. Be the best you can be. Promise me. Promise me Chloe. Use your knowledge to fix people like me. I can't come back with you. I can't ...

"I promise you Beca. I promise."

But Chloe was almost gone now, having faded far quicker than Beca had realised and as the edges of her shape blended with the background of Beca's room, Beca reached for her hands but she couldn't feel Chloe anymore. She didn't blink as she watched Chloe grow fainter until there was barely anything left.

"I love you Chloe Beale." Beca cried out.

And as Chloe drifted out of view completely, she shouted back to Beca.

"I love you Beca. I love you. I love you."

But the words never reached Beca.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Chloe was fighting the light. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to go back to the room with Beca. She needed to be with Beca. The stillness and peacefulness of the room was the first thing Chloe noticed as she opened her eyes. The second was Aubrey's worried eyes.

"Chloe, are you OK? You were thrashing in your sleep."

"Aubrey. I need to see Beca."

"It's too late Chloe. Her breathing machine is being switched off as we speak. I couldn't stay. We couldn't stay. Chloe, what's happened? Where are you going?"

With legs like butter and with very little regard to what she was wearing, Chloe kicked off the blankets, fighting with the bed sheets and almost falling out of bed. Sensing her friends' frustration, Aubrey was right there next to her, for once, understanding the need for no words and more action. She threw a cardigan over her best friends shoulders, not realising that it was one of Beca's until she had Chloe's arms in. Chloe fixed her gaze on the door and Aubrey knew she meant business. The fire in her eyes was back and she could see Chloe's gritted willpower.

Chloe stood and leaned on Aubrey as she walked to the door, her leg muscles weak from lack of walking and her back aching from being straight for the first time in months. Chloe focused on the door, ignoring everything around her. She didn't take in the rest of the Bella's in the room. She didn't see them look at each other in confusion, Lily sitting opening her mouth like a fish and Stacie adjusting her bra. She didn't notice the flowers covering all the available space in her room. She didn't see the cards. She didn't see the heart stickers covering every allowable inch of blankness. She hadn't seen any of it for four weeks. But for now, she just saw the door.

Aubrey pulled the door open for her as Cynthia Rose shouted to them both.

"Yo, do you guys need a wheelchair?"

But there was no need for an answer. Chloe was on her feet and she was walking, albeit using Aubrey as her support. She saw the nurse coming towards her, clearly confused as to why her patient who hadn't moved or uttered a single word since the day she arrived at the hospital was suddenly up and walking.

"Erm ... Miss Beale? Is everything OK? You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Beca Mitchell." Chloe asked the nurse.

"Excuse me?"

"Where is Beca Mitchell?"

"Miss Beale, you should be back in bed. This is too much." The nurse replied, trying to take Chloe's arm and take charge of the situation.

"Where is Beca Mitchell?" Chloe repeated with a desperate look to Aubrey.

"Come along, let's get you back into bed and we will worry about Miss Mitchell later." The nurse said, not unkindly, just not understanding the situation. Aubrey knew this was her turn to do some good.

"We are going to say goodbye to Beca Mitchell. I'll have her back in a short while."

"Miss Posen, I really insist you ..."

"No, I insist Nurse Harper." Aubrey snapped before turning her attention back to Chloe. "Come on Chloe, lean on me."

Aubrey walked Chloe towards Beca's room, ignoring the grunts from the nurse and the mutterings about some people being too big for their own shoes. Aubrey's shoes were the perfect size, thank you very much. Aubrey had a mission to complete and that might help ease the ache in her core. Chloe was leaning on her for support as Aubrey opened the door with her foot and almost pushed Chloe through the door first.

Chloe couldn't take in the whole scene at first. There was just too much going on at once. She could clearly see Dr Mitchell, Beca's dad standing by his daughters bedside, not knowing what to do with his hands and not knowing where to look. She could see his distraught, tear ridden face and she could feel his anguish and his pain. She was acutely aware of a short, beautiful, dark haired woman standing next to Dr Mitchell, an older version of Beca. She was clutching a handkerchief to her mouth, eyes squeezed shut, weeping softly. She saw Jesse sitting on one of the four chairs in the room, just off to the left of the door. She couldn't gauge what he was feeling right away. He almost looked contented he sat staring at Beca's as she lay on her hospital bed.

And as Chloe's followed Jesse's gaze, her eyes fell upon the Doctor who was standing by Beca's bed, unplugging tubes and wires and goodness knows what else. All around Beca's bed, there were machines. So many damn machines. But the one that caught her attention was the one making the "bleep", "bleep", "bleep" sound, the larger of the five machine. She knew that "bleep" and her intelligence told her that she knew that Beca could hear. And hearing meant Beca had brain function. And brain function meant Beca was alive. Chloe willed herself to move forward, to stop them unplugging the machines that were keeping Beca alive for now.

"What are you doing? Dude, no!" Chloe screamed at the Doctor, lurching forward toward Beca and away from Aubrey strong grip on her arm. "She's still alive. She's still alive. Stop! Stop! Please stop!"

The Doctor spun around, looking very confused at the sight of another patient, screaming at him. Dr Mitchell looked over to Chloe with the strangest of looks. Not angry. Not confused. Not really anything. He had just agreed to switch off his daughters' life support, signed the paperwork over and was watching fro the final nod from the Doctor before saying his final goodbye.

"Chloe ... " Aubrey reached her friend as Chloe faltered at the side of Beca's bed. "... It's too late.

Doctor Adam Nelson paused for a minute, sensing the need to explain a few things to the distraught girls that had so suddenly entered the room. He glanced over their shoulders as more girls filtered through the door. He knew them all by sight. Heck, they had all practically camped out at the hospital for the past four weeks. He was used to extreme reactions; he had almost seen it all in his time at Barden Hospital, but the gut wrenching sobs from the redhead in the room made him catch his breath.

Doctor Nelson tried to explain what was happening but the redheaded girl, who he sensed was something special to the nineteen year on the bed next to him, refused to listen, refused to understand that as far as he was concerned his patient, Beca Mitchell was not going to wake up. Doctor Nelson was humbled by her sincerity that she knew her friend was still alive and if she had time, she could try and explain it but he knew there was no hope. He had seen the charts, he had seen the test results, he had seen the injuries. Not many people could survive being shot twice. Let alone taking a bullet to the brain.

"My dear child." Doctor Nelson said in a soft yet firm voice, trying not to sound patronising. "I know this is hard to understand. I know. There is nothing left to try but switch off the machines keeping Beca alive. There is every chance she could breath on her own when the tubes have been removed. It's been four weeks now. And taking Beca off the thiopental, to try to bring her back out of the induced coma, didn't work."

"But I spoke to her. She's ..."

"Beca has gone. Now, I am sorry for your loss. I am sorry to all of you." Doctor Nelson said, looking at the crowd that had gathered in the room. Chloe began choking back the sobs as the Bella's gathered on one side of Beca's bed.. "I suggest you all say your goodbyes."

It was Lily who began to softly start singing first as one by one the girls took each others hands. They were all singing softly, crying and holding onto each other for support.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand darlin, do you feel my heart beating,  
Do you understand, do you feel the same, am I only dreaming, or is this burning an eternal flame,  
Say my name, sun shines through the rain, a whole life so lonely, then you come and ease the pain,  
I don't want to lose this feeling, is this burning an eternal flame,  
_

Jesse rose from his chair where he had sat for the entire time this interaction had been going on. He had never felt such torment in his life and the bile was rising higher and higher in his throat. He walked slowly over to the foot of the bed and joined in with the Bella's as their voices faded away. He linked hands with Aubrey and she rested her head on his shoulder, desperate for some support. Putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him, Jesse knew how hard this had been on Aubrey. The guilt she felt. He just felt empty. He understood about Chloe's love for Beca. He saw it. But he had known Beca was never going to be his. It wasn't on the cards and he knew this.

Aubrey pulled away from Jesse's comfort and towards the top of Beca's bed as the machine monitoring her heart rate began to bleep less and less. She implored her friend to stay alive.

"... breathe Beca ... breathe ..."

Chloe fell onto Beca's bed as the machine's bleeps began to slow down. The drawn out sounds filling the thick air in the room. The room is still. No one wants to leave. No one wants to leave Beca alone. But nobody wants to stay. Chloe's body wracked with sobs only moments before is now still as she holds the limp hand of her friend. She interlaced her fingers with Beca's willing Beca to open her eyes, sharing her own body's warmth with Beca. Chloe was frantic to try anything; anything at all to keep Beca from slipping away.

"Beca! No!" Chloe screamed ignoring all the pain in her body as she reached up to climb on to the bed next to Beca. "Please. Don't go. Stay. Please."

She flailed her arms on the bed, beating her wrists brutally on Beca's chest as everyone stood hopelessly by, unable to save Chloe from her pain. Beca had essentially given her life to save Chloe's and there could be no greater love. Everyone could see the hurt that Chloe was in. Everyone could feel the torment.

"... find the strength ... I ... please ..." Chloe cried out as she buried her face into Beca's shoulder, beyond hysterical, behind help, beyond hope.

Chloe lifted her head and very gently kissed Beca's cheek.

"... Beca ... we ... need ... more ... time ... please ..."

Chloe watched, distraught to the point of struggling to find the words, which were catching in her throat, as she saw Beca's body jerk in reaction to the lack of oxygen pumping through her brain.

"... fight Beca ... fight ... please ... for me ... please ..."

Chloe's pain and heartache was causing her to lose breath. She could feel herself falling faint and she forced herself to get a grip.

"... I ... Beca ..." Chloe desperately tried to say the words as she felt the world beginning to spin. She could hear Aubrey crying and Jesse saying something to her in comfort as he laid a protective hand on her shoulder. She laid herself down next to the now very still form of Beca. She put her head next to Beca's on the pillow, closed her eyes and placed her hand right over Beca's heart.

"... Beca ... I love you ... I love you ... I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* Ten Years Later *

Chloe stood on the balcony of her brand new apartment, looking out at the vast ocean, spread out like a pale blue blanket as far as the eye could see. She watched the waves crash softly onto the white sand as she shielded her eyes against the warm, early morning sun. She sighed softly in the salty mist that blew gently across the beach.

Chloe was up early as usual. She liked to be up early. She liked the stillness and quietness of the beach first thing. She stepped back into the apartment, closed the sliding door behind her, double locking as she routinely did and walked quietly over to the closet by the front door, picking up a bottle of water on the way past the kitchen. She opened the closet door and listened for the familiar squeak, which she told herself for the fortieth time she really should get fixed and reached inside for her running shoes.

Slipping her feet into her shoes, she tied her long red hair into a ponytail, thinking that perhaps it was time she got a haircut. She picked up her iPod, shuffled the playlist, plugged her earphones in, picked up her water and headed for the front door.

Chloe still loved to run.

It gave her the freedom to think. On the road, all she had to worry about was not falling over her shoelaces, not tripping over a trailing dog lead and not running into any of her patients. She smiled at the memory of last week when she had seen Jasper, the young boy from her clinic with a broken arm, too afraid to tell anyone he was hurt as he didn't want to miss his singing exam, building sandcastles on the beach with his dad. Chloe had been so busy marvelling at the sandcastle as she jogged past, she didn't notice the deep hole that someone had dug the previous day, which of course, she had to fall into. But that was just Chloe.

Chloe ran past the pier where she could see a flock of birds ahead, deciding whether or not it would be really childish to run into the centre and make all the birds squawk angrily at her, fly around for a few moments and then settle back down. There was no one else around at that hour or the day as she paused for a few moments to catch her breath and take a drink. She sank to her knees onto the sand, placing her water bottle next to her, and dug her fingers into the still-cool grains. She liked watching them seep and fall through her fingers and never failed to marvel at how insignificant each grain was until it was surround by a billion others.

Chloe checked the time and knew she needed to get going if she was going to get to work on time. Work. It was hardly a chore. She simply couldn't believe how much she enjoyed her job. She would still turn up every day even if she wasn't paid! She began to mentally run through her list of patients that she had seen that week, knowing she needed to type up more paperwork as she jogged along the beach, following her earlier footprints back to the apartment. Working with children was always what Chloe was going to do. That was never questioned and never discussed. She still looked over her shoulder when someone called out 'Doctor', forgetting that she had achieved the dream she set out for herself. Other dreams had fallen by the wayside or been lost but this dream, this was one she had promised to do.

_The Bear Hug Clinic_ was the practice that Chloe owned. It was small but the staff were like her extended family. She smiled as Polly, the grandmotherly and utterly adorable Receptionist who would give every child through the doors a hug, a lollipop and a heart sticker, popped into her mind. She got Chloe's mission statement. She understood Chloe's message about children, teenagers and young adults being broken whether it be body, mind or spirit and how each one deserved to be set free from their demons. Chloe thought of Casey, her Play Therapist, who helped heal through play. Gentle but fun Casey was madly in love with her junior doctor. She rolled her eyes as she remembered Teddy's antics at the latest open day they held in the community room when her junior doctor had got so carried away playing the air guitar, he had split his trousers.

Aubrey's private donation to the clinic fund's was substantial and had allowed the building work to begin. Chloe was still grateful to Aubrey for the money despite Aubrey saying she didn't want it seeing as it was her inheritance from her estranged father. Aubrey hadn't cried at his funeral and had organised a very simple service, shortly before selling his entire estate and setting up her own Law Firm in Manhattan and then a second one in Los Angeles. Chloe missed Aubrey but they spoke most days on Skype and Aubrey always stayed in Santa Monica with Chloe when she was at the LA office.

Aubrey supported all of Chloe's charity work wholeheartedly and would attend as many functions as she could. With Jesse of course. Chloe still couldn't work out if she was surprised or not about Aubrey and Jesse getting together. They quietly just announced it one day over Easter a few years ago when everyone met up at Aubrey's second home in The Hamptons. Chloe was pleased as they developed a huge bond while at Barden University and she was genuinely glad they had decided to develop their relationship. Jesse worked hard as a movie special effects consultant, abandoning the idea of scoring movies in his second year at Barden.

Her mind drifted to her other friends and she got the familiar butterfly flitter in her stomach as she thought of the Bella's and Trebles reunion that was planned for the weekend in San Diego. Chloe had taken the day off to hit the road before the Friday traffic built up too much but having already packed last night and got everything ready, she knew it was going to be a pleasant day and she couldn't wait to meet up with her friends. They had met up every year on the same weekend without fail for the past ten years. To reminisce. To remember.

Chloe was looking forward to seeing everyone more than she realised as she took her speed down a notch or two. She had a few minutes left to jog and work out any kinks she had left. She jogged on the spot for a moment or two, flexing her shoulders and rolling her neck, thinking of her friends.

Slim Amy, now a fitness instructor and owner of the _'Vertical Running'_ gym chain was driving down from San Francisco, bringing her latest and longest serving boyfriend with her. She seemed strangely content with fellow Aussie, a sun kissed dude called Mack. He had worked with Amy on her latest healthy eating cheesecake range, having won the radio competition to star in the commercial and there was even talk of him moving into her Nob Hill apartment, as soon as she could convince her lodger, Bumper, to leave.

Stacie now lived out of New York and Aubrey handled all of her affairs. Being a travelling spokesperson and model for Wonderbra and Victoria Secrets (the two companies merging six years ago in a highly publicised and much discussed tax avoidance case) Stacie travelled the world with her three year old son, Roman. She never failed to make it to the reunions along with the father of her child, Benji. Benji now worked on Broadway, managing and starring in his own Illusion and Magic Show. It was a top billed performance and the current waiting time for tickets was 10 months.

Cynthia Rose and Denise had rekindled their relationship in the second year of University and had set up home together in New Jersey. Denise, now a third grade teacher, helped Cynthia Rose with her gambling problem and slot machine addiction after leaving Barden. Cynthia Rose held regular seminars on beating alcohol, drug and gambling dependency and had almost finished writing her third self-help book on battling additions. They both found time to sing at their local Church.

After University, Ashley and Jessica had gone into business partnership, running two dancing schools, in Baton Rouge. The two friends shared an apartment until Jessica got engaged to Kevin and Ashley married his cousin Rob. They still managed the dancing schools together, and would regularly consult for Dancing With The Stars, which they loved and had been known to take the odd trip back and forth to Barden to offer advice as three times ICCA winning champions.

Chloe had reached her apartment building by the time her thoughts turned to Lily. Dear sweet Lily, the girl who used to never say a word but now nobody could stop her talking, became an event planner and party organiser. Lily married Donald as soon as University was over. His proposal had endeared himself to the hearts of their friends as he got down on one knee and beat boxed through his tears during Lily's graduation. Becoming a columnist for the New York Times was the second best decision he made and rescuing Bumper from a lifetime on the streets after his breakdown was his third.

Chloe knew Lily was already down in San Diego, having planned the whole event this year. She had a soft spot for Lily. Chloe had given Lily her first official contract in her new event planning role which was to plan Chloe's wedding. Chloe smiled to herself as she bounced up the steps to the front door as she remembered the turn of events from ten years ago that had got her to where she was today. She couldn't help but feel the goose bumps decorate her freckled skin as she stepped through the front door.

It almost seemed like yesterday in some respects. And in others, a life time ago.

As Chloe stepped through the front door, the order and calm she had left the apartment in an hour ago was long gone. And the reason for that was the two identical four-year-old, giggling, brown headed girls, sitting on the kitchen stools, eating their breakfast of toast and honey. They both turned at the same time and saw their mother walk through the front door. With squeals of delight, they rushed to her side and Chloe hugged them tight to her, feeling slightly sorry that she was so stinky and sweaty.

"Good morning Izzie." She said to her daughter as she kissed the top of her head. The little girl beamed up at her with honey covered lips. Izzie was the boss of the twins and definitely the quieter one out of the two. She loved performing, fireworks, hide and seek, fairy wings, colouring and building sandcastles with her sister. Her twin was the hugger, the mini space invader, the girl who could daydream but who loved being the centre of attention, the girl who loved flowers and fairies and unicorns and springtime just like her mother.

"Good morning Summer." Chloe said to her other daughter, running her fingers lovingly through her younger (by 18 minutes) daughter's curly hair. Summer placed her unwanted crusts into Chloe's hand. "You guys finished with your breakfast?"

Izzie and Summer both nodded in unison. Chloe's heart filled with love as it usually did when she looked at her twins. They were both so unbelievably good, funny and smart. Standing side by side, in their matching kangaroo pyjamas, a gift from Auntie Amy, Chloe knew they could be pickles at times, as anyone who had ever tried to get them to bed on time would attest to, but on the whole, they were well behaved.

"Where's your D...?" asked Chloe.

"Shower!" The answer came from both at the same time. This always reduced the girls to fits of giggles and as Chloe ushered them back towards the kitchen to get organised for the day, the house phone rang out its bright, chirpy tune.

"G'day Doctor!" The unmistakable voice of Amy rang out loud and clear in the ear piece before Chloe had a chance to say anything. "Slight change of plans mate. Look out the window! We drove down early! Whomp!"

Chloe laughed to herself, walked over to the sliding doors as she spoke to see where Amy was.

"Hey Amy! Glad you are here! Come on up ... "

"Hope it's OK Chloe for us to come so early. We thought we'd come with you to the Grave ... seeing as it's the anniversary and all."

"Totally fine with me." Chloe replied, as she watched Amy attempt a twelve point turn in the road. "Park in the left hand bay and come on up. Summer and Izzie are up and need entertaining."

"Aca-awesome by me! Hooroo!"

Chloe laughed as she replaced the handset on the wall by the fridge. Typical Amy! She had to be five hours early and needing to be in the centre of absolutely everything. But Chloe remembered the nights that Amy spent with her in the hospital ten years ago. She knew Amy had never left her side and had been there to pick up the shattered pieces of her life, along with her other friends. Chloe sat down on the chair by the window where she would often look out over the ocean to take off her shoes. Her mind drifted off to that spectacular moment in time. The time she thought she rarely drifted back to anymore, having moved on with her life. Yet, strangely, it never left her thoughts and she was grateful for that every day.

She remembered lying on Beca's bed. Hearing everyone in the room crying, angry at the situation where they found themselves. She remembered putting her head onto Beca's thin pillow and closing her eyes before placing her hand over the broken heart of the love of her life. Chloe remembered she had said that she loved Beca three times before the final bleep of the machines that had been keeping her alive. She remembered Aubrey wrapping her arms around as she tried to pull her from Beca's side. Chloe shivered slightly at the memory at her screaming at Aubrey to let her go and that she needed to stay.

"Aubrey! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" She had shouted, fighting to hold onto Beca, thumping her on her chest in frustration at the situation.

"She's gone Chloe. She's gone. I'm so sorry." Was all that Aubrey could manage to say.

"She's cold. I need to stay here. With her." Chloe had said after a few moments, lying back down by Beca's side.

"Chloe ..."

"Aubrey, I'm staying. Right here." Chloe had retorted, leaning over to place a kiss on Beca's face, before lying back down again.

"Chloe ... look ..."

Chloe remembered she had ignored Aubrey as she buried her head against Beca's shoulder. She half smiled as she placed her running shoes back in the closet by the front door. Chloe hadn't listened to Aubrey. If she had, she might have seen the colour suddenly flood back into Beca's face. She might have seen her eyes roll and her eyelids flick. She might have seen Beca's chest begin to rise and fall as her lungs filled her out rib cage, flooding the breath, the _life_ back into her very soul. She might have seen the look of shock on Dr Mitchell's face as the rattle in Beca's throat smoothed out. She might have seen Beca's mother sink to her knees in disbelief. She might have seen everyone yelling for help. She might have seen the three Doctors rush back into the room and up to Beca's bed to see what the bloody miracle hell had just happened. Nope Chloe had missed all of that. But she _had_ heard the sweetest sound that she had ever heard coming from the girl who she thought was dead.

"Chloe?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

And as Chloe turned at the sound of the bedroom door opening, she beamed her biggest smile as her wife, her Beca, glided across the tiled floor. Chloe never stopped smiling these days. She promised herself she would always do everything and anything for her Beca.

Making Beca her wife was possibly the single most important moment that Chloe had ever done. As Chloe twisted the ring on her finger, she felt the same bolt of love that she had had every day for ten years. Apart from the time Chloe had spent in hospital having the twins (conceived using Beca's eggs, an anonymous donor and planted in Chloe to grow), the two women had never spent a night apart. They had been married for seven years this weekend. Seven years. It seemed to have passed in a dream. They had left Barden University, Chloe having stayed on for graduate school and Beca earning her degree in music and philosophy, and moved to Los Angeles one month later. Just six months ago, they had moved again to a bigger, one-level apartment by the ocean in Santa Monica. It was only half an hour to the outskirts of Los Angeles where Beca had one of her own nightclubs, _Titanium_, and studios _Bulletproof Records_. Last year, they had opened a small nightclub called _G:Rave_, where aspiring musicians could come and play whatever style of music they liked. Aubrey had again, been incredibly charitable with an overly generous donation, which of course Beca had promised to pay back until she realised that Aubrey was just not going to accept the money. All that Chloe and Beca could do was to make Aubrey Godmother to their twins, which had meant the world to her. All of the Bella's and Trebles had been for the opening night, performing together for the first time in years.

"The kids have eaten. Just toast mind. What? What are you starring at?" Beca asked as she came to a stop beside Chloe, reaching up for her morning kiss. She couldn't get enough of her gorgeous wife and their life together. She lived every day to the fullest and loved everything that life had to throw at them.

* * *

Yes, their life was different to a lot of people and yes there were some challenges. Like the fact when they went out exercising together, Beca could ride faster in her wheelchair than Chloe could run. And yes, Beca never let Chloe forget that! Since having the girls, their morning routine had changed. Chloe would always be up first, finding time for a run on the beach. Beca would get out of bed in her own time, swing her legs over the bed, before pulling her wheelchair to the side of the bed and sliding over. Yes, she admits now, she hated the chair when she had first been told she would be in for the rest of her life. But then she sees it as exchanging her legs for a life with Chloe. And she knows what she would do again in a heartbeat. She would always get the girls up in the morning. They had a patience about them as babies that Beca (and Chloe) appreciated. It was as if they knew that Beca wasn't able to carry both at the same time. As they got older and were able to sit on her knees by themselves, they loved racing up and down to the park, wind whipping their hair in Becas face as she pushed them. Beca hardly needed any help in getting showered and dressed herself unless she was really tired and her Chloe was always there, ready to help. Beca kept herself in good physical shape and it showed.

The first few weeks in hospital had been hard and tough. And painful. There was so much for Beca to take in when she had finally woken up properly. There had been many agonizing physiotherapy appointments to attend and more operations to correct her shattered spine. And Chloe never ever left her side about from when she took her classes and another Bella would come along to keep her company. Chloe never let her sleep on her own because, despite adding extra security to their home on campus when they started back at University later that year and taken all the necessary precautions in their subsequent home, the unease was occasionally there; they still had never caught who it was who had hurt them.

Sometimes things were too homely for Beca. Too perfect. Sure, they had a wonderful life and although Beca had been told she would never carry a child herself (and yes that was hard to accept), they had worked out the next best thing and look where they were now. They had a loving and beautiful home, money in the bank and friends who would regularly commit to weekends away and holidays together. And that's not forgetting the passionate love life they shared. Beca was warned in the hospital that most of the sensation below her waist had gone. But as Chloe had said to Beca the first night they had made love, a year to the day after the shooting, both nervous and strangely a little bit shy, it had just made them work harder. Beca was always pleased that she could prove any Doctor wrong. She had felt everything that Chloe had ever done to me. And it always felt good.

Beca never felt angry about her legs anymore. Sure, she'd have loved to have been able to run with the girls to the park. Loved to have strolled along the beach, arm in arm with Chloe. Loved to have danced on her wedding day but she got to make love to the most beautiful woman in the world every night. And as the waves of their passion rolled over them, crashing much like the waves in the ocean just yards away, they would fall asleep, tightly wrapped up in each others arms, always together.

But on occasion, Beca would retreat into herself a little and Chloe knew to let her roll her eyes, take herself off to the studio, put on her headphones for a while, and mash the crap out of some tunes. It was usually a flashback, a memory or even just seeing someone in a grey hooded top that would set Beca off and she would need to disappear for a while. Chloe always knew that Beca needed to be free for a time, to forget that she couldn't walk or dance, just to be Beca again. Chloe was never worried, she always knew Beca would be back.

* * *

"Just you!" Chloe replied, leaning down to kiss Beca on the lips. "I'm just going to go and shower and then throw some gingerbread in the oven. Amy is on her way up. They headed down early. Mind you, she'll be another ten minutes trying to park, you know what she is like."

"OK sweetheart. I'll listen for the door. I'll get the girls ready."

Turning towards the den, Beca heard the familiar giggles of her daughters and knew there would be mischief in the making. Sure enough, as she came through the door, she saw that they had pulled out the wedding photo album yet again. The girls loved hearing the stories about their wedding day, both still firmly believing in true love and fairytales.

"Dude, please read this to us." Izzie asked, holding out the page to Beca with their wedding vows.

"Please Dude. We love to hear it." Summer continued. Both girls called her Dude and she had never bothered to correct them anymore. She had spent years calling them 'dude' so they didn't know any better. They called Chloe 'Mama' and Beca didn't mind one bit about not being called the same.

"Izzie, Sums, we need to get ready! ... No, don't look at me like that!" Beca sighed as she pulled the girls and the photo album onto her lap, giving in as she always did. At work, she was boss and despite Chloe's murmurings, she was also boss in their relationship but these two girls, so like her in so many ways yet with distinct characteristics of Chloe, had her wrapped around their little fingers.

Beca ran her fingers over the glossy photos of Chloe and hers' most special day. It was on the anniversary of the shooting. Both women determined to use the date to their advantage; to start a new beginning and life together. Lily had pulled out all the stops and organised everything; from the heart and glitter design to the personalised headphones to each guest. They had swapped titanium rings. They had eaten fantastic food. They had drunk great wine. They had cut a beautiful (gingerbread) cake. They had shared stories. They (Amy) had made some spectacular shapes on the dance floor. The Bella's had all sung together. They had laughed until the small hours when Chloe wheeled the slightly protesting Beca away, desperate to take her to bed, unwrap her and do all the things that Beca liked her to do when they were giggling under the sheets. Beca bit her lip at the memory.

But for now, she read the words that they had said to each other as they faced each other under the wedding arch in her fathers back garden. Chloe's had been from the heart, a big bear hug hint at the experience they had shared during their time in the hospital. Beca kissed both girls on top of their heads as she read aloud from the page in front of her.

"Beca, my darling, my love, it's been hard to find the right words to express how much you mean to me. I love you not only for who you are but for who I am when I'm with you. You make _me_ better. You make _us_ better. I love you because you have helped me to make my life a beautiful life worth living. Look how far we've come. They say you should marry the person you can't live without. Well Beca, there was a time, when it was doubtful we would both live. You told me I had to live. For you. So I did. You gave me the strength to return. You saved me. I love you with all my heart and I know for certain that will never change. I must be the luckiest girl on earth and I know that we are going to have an amazing life together. I know life won't be a bed of roses and there will be many a storm to weather, but we are bulletproof. Thank you for the very best day of my life."

"And now yours to Mama. And don't forget to sing it." Izzie said impatiently. Beca grinned over the top of her little girls head, listening to the sound of Chloe bustling around in the kitchen making gingerbread. Beca hadn't been able to find the right words to put on to paper. She wasn't good at public speaking and despite spending months researching the best words she could, they all just seemed so fake. So she did what she knew best. She sang the song that she knew Chloe, and most of her friends, would understand. She licked her lips and began to sing quietly into the girls' ears.

"Chloe ... we are bulletproof, we had nothing to lose, they fired away, they fired away, they took their aim, they fired away, they tried again, they shot us down, but we didn't fall, we are titanium, they shot us down, but we didn't fall, we _are_ titanium ..." Beca stopped singing at this point as she choked back the memory. She continued, speaking softly to the two girls, clinging on to every word. "Chloe, I'm not good at speeches. But you talk about me saving you, but you don't realise how you saved me. You never left my side. And I will never, ever leave yours. I love you."

"Aww, I love that Dude." Summer said, peeling herself away from Beca's lap to turn and kiss her. Beca grinned at them both and tickled them for a few seconds before placing the album pack in its rightful place. Beca completed ignored Chloe's look of 'they were supposed to be dressed ten minutes ago' as she wheeled them across the apartment toward their bedroom. Both girls were dressed in under two minutes and Beca was just trying to get a brush through their hair as a loud rat-a-tat-tat echoed through the apartment. Chloe wiped her hands clean on a tea towel as she walked across the apartment to let Amy in.

"Whomp! Where are my girls!" Amy shouted as she barrelled through the door, grabbing Chloe in a tight embrace before she had a chance to say anything. "Gimme a hug, you scrumptious thing. Oooh ... gingerbread."

"Auntie Amy! Auntie Amy!"

"Whoa ... you two look aca-awesome! Loving those sparkles." Amy gave both girls enormous cuddles and gift bags. She turned to see Beca coming out of the girls' room. "Wassup Wheels. You lookin' mighty fine today. Been down the gym again, I see?!"

"Hey Amy! Yep, those gym passes you got us are great! How are you doing?" Beca replied, giving her friend a massive hug.

"Oh, good, good. You know ..." Amy said drawing a heart on the front of her chest, turning as Mack came up behind her, announcing that Bumper was still fast asleep in the car and wouldn't be coming up for now. "Can't wait to see everyone in Diego. Been too long. Been too long. Hey, Chloe, that gingerbread ready yet?!

"Five minutes hun! Five minutes!" Chloe laughed as she bent down to look in the oven. "Let's get things together and then we can get over to the G:Rave and drop off the gingerbread, before we head down to see the others."

"Still think you too are weird for calling your nightclub Grave."

"Auntie Amy! It's G:Rave ..." Both girls said in unison, before giggling.

"That's what I said, wasn't it Short Stack? Grave?"

"Give up girls, she's never going say it right!" Beca laughed as she headed back to their bedroom to collect their luggage for the weekend, leaving Chloe to pack up the supplies for the journey. Amy stood muttering in the middle of the room, desperately trying to understand what she was saying wrong. Mack helped by just laughing at her. Amy loved their apartment. Each way you turned, there was something to look at, dozens of photos, Beca's MTV awards, her Grammy's, Chloe's colourful and heartfelt cards and letters from her patients, their ICCA trophies, photos of everything they did together, firstly as a couple and then as a family. Everyone was always smiling. And everything was covered in hearts and glitter.

The drive down to San Diego was fun. They eventually got out of the apartment an hour later than planned and as they headed down the I-5, Beca looked over and watched Chloe as she drove her jeep down the interstate. Chloe had a calmness, serene look on her face, hair tied back, secured in place with a unicorn clip in her hair. Chloe caught sight of Beca looking at her and reached over to take her hand in hers.

"You OK sweetheart?" Chloe asked. Beca leaned her head back on the headrest and smiled.

"Never better my love. Really looking forward to this weekend. Been a while since we were all together."

"Hmmm." Chloe said, wondering what weirdness Lily had planned for them for the weekend as they fell into a comfortable silence in the car for a few minutes. "Oooh, here is our turn off. Sums! Izzie! Start looking out for everyone."

Due to the late start from their apartment, they were the last to arrive along with Amy and Mack. But the greeting they received as soon as they arrived, all of their friends all surrounding their cars as they pulled up to the cottage by Lake Cuyamaca that they were renting for the weekend, proved that it really didn't matter. Many hands pulled bags and boxes from the boot and the cars were unloaded in minutes. The laughter ran out over the lake as the jokes flowed, the stories began, the teasing started and the beer was passed around. The lake 'cottage' was large and spacious, built with 12 bedrooms and enough living space for thirty people. Lily had done well to find it and she was congratulated as everyone scurried about finding their rooms and places to leave their contributions for the weekend. Summer, Izzie and Roman claimed the small nook by the fireplace as _their_ den for the weekend.

During dinner, catered for and paid by Aubrey as a special treat, she announced her and Jesse's engagement and the group roared with congratulations for the couple. Aubrey caught Chloe by the arm as they stood up to take a celebratory photo of the occasion.

"Oh my God Bree! This is so cool! Details! Details! Details!" Chloe had squealed, gripping her friend so tightly Aubrey had to ask her to let her have some air. Aubrey laughed as she pulled Chloe over to the group for the photo whispering how she would fill her in later. Chloe shone with happiness for her friend as every single person beamed, smiled, grinned (or in Roman's case just showed his teeth) when the flash went off and the memory stored forever.

"... and Bree and Jess want the girls to be bridesmaids, if that's cool with you too." Chloe finished up telling Beca that night, as they lay curled up in bed together, Beca's back pressed up against Chloe's front as they always did. Chloe nuzzled into Beca's neck as she threaded her arm under Beca's to wrap around her chest and hold her as close as possible.

"Been a nice evening, hasn't it?" Beca said sleepily. "I love that picture that we took of all of us."

"Hmm." Chloe said, laying her cheek to rest of top of Beca's. "Did Bree send it to your phone?"

"Yeah. Can you reach it? It's just up there on the dresser."

Chloe reached over and grabbed Beca's phone before snuggling back down and wrapping her arms around Beca again. She handed it to Beca to unlock while she made herself comfortable. Beca quickly opened the picture and they both looked at it for a while, studying the laughing faces and the whole group body language. There wasn't a person there who wasn't hugging someone or holding onto someone. They remembered stories about each person, as they began to drift off to sleep. What they did know was how much they loved each person. Completely. What they did know was how much they needed each person. Completely. What they did know was how much essential each person was. Completely.

What they didn't know was, as they looked at the photo of their large group of friends, was that the person who had tried to kill them was standing right among them.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – I wasn't sure about resurrecting this story but I thought I'd write a couple of chapters, see if the story flowed. I've got the ideas of how I want it to go all worked out … so we'll see! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"I'm thinking that we should theme Aubrey's Bachelorette Party. Something sparkly. Something cute ... but fun. Not childish. Like no unicorns or rainbows ... but fairy lights are a must. Or maybe we could do an adult Slumber Party? Get the girls round. Or ... or ... or ... oooh, we could have a spa weekend, or what about flying up to Niagra for the weekend? ... Or Vegas? No, Bree wouldn't go for that. Quad biking ... oh no, you can't do that. We could do a trip down memory lane? Get some photos of her as a young child and theme it around that? How about a few shows on Broadway ... no, she lives there, probably goes a lot. Beca, what do you think? Beca? ..."

Beca groaned to herself as she tried to shut out Chloe's early morning babbling. It was a Saturday. She had gotten in from the club late the night before and had planned to sleep in late. Chloe was dropping off the twins at her brother, Danny's, place in Pasadena for the weekend, before they headed out to the gym for Beca to work out the kinks in her shoulders and Chloe to burn off some of her excess energy. She wasn't working that evening, hoping to take Chloe out for some food, before settling down in the den for a movie. Yes, Beca had given up fighting Chloe's movie obsession but drew the line at anything too mushy.

Beca had heard Chloe quietly slip out of bed as dawn broke but now that Chloe had been for her run and was on her second coffee, or third judging by the amount of chatter, she was wide awake and ready to talk. Beca was not. Beca sighed as Chloe continued quietly talking in their bedroom. She knew she shouldn't have shifted around under the blankets, letting Chloe know she was awake.

Their bed was large, handmade to bespoke specifications, but Chloe was perched right by Beca's feet. Always close by, like a shadow. More often than not, Beca woke up in the morning, with Chloe glued by her side despite the spare six foot of bed. While Chloe's side of the bed had a softer memory foam mattress, Beca's side had most of the gadgets she needed to be able to take care of herself; a warming layer, a vibrating layer and a air mattress layer as well as a control for lifting her into a sitting position, making the morning routine so much easier. Although expensive, it gave Beca the independence to look after herself.

"... of course, we could just let Lily organise something but you know ... I think it would be nice if we did it. Being her people, and all that. Let's Skype her tonight and we can talk things through. I know we only saw them all at the lake house last weekend but it would just be aca-awesome to see her face! Oooh, I wonder if the lake house would be free again ... Bree did say she loved it there. Might be a bit too big. Depends on what we are doing. Beca? Thoughts?"

"OK, Mrs Perky-Perkyson. You need to give me a minute to wake up!" Beca said sleepily, shifted herself up in bed properly, rubbing her eyes, the blankets falling to her lap, revealing that she was in fact, still wearing yesterdays clothes. Beca leaned back into the pillows.

"Beca?!" Chloe said as she took in what Beca was wearing. "Why are you still wearing ... what time did you get in last night?"

"About 3.30. I was trying so hard to get in without waking you up. I was going to get changed after moving over from my chair but I woke you. Sorry that I disturbed you."

"You didn't. Did you?"

"Well, you did roll over and squeeze my boob. And then you wouldn't let go so I just laid down. I know you can't keep your hands off me!"

Chloe laughed and crawled up the bed towards her sleepy wife, resting her head on Beca's chest and lying down next to her for a few minutes. Beca stroked her arm gently and lighting, sending shivers down Chloe's back and causing goose bumps everywhere. Chloe's arm circled Beca's waist and she visibly jumped when she felt Beca flinch.

"You OK?" Chloe asked, peeling herself away from Beca.

"Yep. Why? Come back."

"You flinched?"

"Don't think so."

"You did. When I touched you here." Chloe said, drawing her fingers over Beca's waist. Beca flinched again. Chloe sat up fully now and looked at Beca in confusion.

"Can you feel that?" She asked and Beca began to shake her head, stopping herself to think if she did or not.

"Try it again." Beca answered and watched Chloe trace a finger slowly over her waist towards her hip. "I can't _feel_ your fingers Chlo exactly but I can sense they are there."

"Beca ...?"

"No, we are not going down that road again" Beca cut her off , remembering when she had told Chloe five years ago that she thought she felt pins and needles in her right foot. Chloe had emphatically suggested Beca go to her own doctors that day. "It's nothing."

"Beca ... ?"

"Don't look me like that! It's nothing."

"Beca ... ?"

"Don't 'Beca?' me! It's just a reaction to your cold fingers!"

"Beca ... ?

"Oh for f ... goodness sake. OK, I'll book an appointment for next week."

"Beca ... ?"

"OK! OK! Monday. I'll book one for Monday!"

"Good!"

"You are a pain in the a ..."

"I know!" Chloe said cutting off Beca's words with a noisy kiss on the lips. "And you love me for it!"

"You better believe it!" Beca said, leaning across to kiss Chloe back. "Now, where were we? Are the kids occupied?"

Chloe slid off the bed and closed the bedroom door, grinning at Beca as she turned back towards their bed.

"Shower?"

"Shower!"

Scooping Beca up in her arms and all but throwing her over her shoulder, Chloe carried her into their en suite, kissing her neck gently as she placed her on the seat in the shower cubicle. She gently tugged at Beca's belt, as Beca lifted her shirt over her head. Beca was unhooking her bra as Chloe glided her jeans and underwear off, lifting her securely off the shower chair as she slipped the clothes underneath her. Chloe leant forward to place a quick kiss on Beca's lips as she picked the clothes up from the floor, turning to switch the shower head on, as she stepped back in to the bathroom to strip her own clothes off. She crossed to the bedroom door, quietly shutting their bedroom door before almost running back to their bathroom. She clicked that door shut as well as she gaped at Beca through the crack in the shower doors.

The white shower foam was sliding down Beca's skin, running over the defined muscles in her arms. Chloe had seen the muscles so many times but there was just something about seeing Beca, naked and wet in the shower that had her gasping and noting the throbbing between her legs. She had a few minutes to do something about it before any interruptions.

"Are you coming in or just gonna stand out there and perv?" Beca called out.

"Oh!" It took Chloe three strides to reach Beca's side and a further two seconds to get her hands on her skin. Beca's face flushed as their two naked bodies crashed together in the shower cubicle, which was not quite big enough for two people, Chloe's lips finding Beca's in an instant. With a clash of their teeth, she slipped her tongue into Beca's mouth, fiercely fighting for dominance and knowing she had the upper hand in this situation.

"Mama?" A little voice called out causing them both to freeze.

"In the shower!" Chloe called back.

"OK! I'm just getting something."

"Ssssh." Beca said as they heard the bedroom door open. She put a hand over Chloe's mouth, curling her fingers around her jaw. They both heard footsteps cross their bedroom, pause for a moment or two, and then cross back to the door. "If we're lucky, she'll disappear." They waited for what seemed like an age before they heard the bedroom close and an excited shriek resounded from the kitchen.

Beca turned and fixed her bright blue eyes on Chloe, her hand still curved over her jaw. Water fell all around then and Chloe felt it bounce around their feet. She thought that things couldn't get any wetter but immediately had to correct herself as she felt the throbbing between her legs. Her entire body was pulsing, aching to be touched by Beca. She still had one hand underneath Beca's armpit but she now withdrew it slowly, drawing a line over Beca's collar bone, down between the valley of her breasts to her belly, all the time feeling Beca's quiver under her touch. She lightly traced her fingers over Beca's chest, teasing, tickling, driving Beca wild. Using her fingernails, she ran her fingers over Beca's abs, her biceps and shoulders.

Beca still held on to Chloe's jaw, fingers locked, under to let go as she was so caught up with what her wife was doing to her. She leant as far forward as she could clamping onto one of Chloe's nipples, sucking and biting at the hardening nub. Chloe leant down and peppered Beca's face with kisses. She reluctantly pulled Beca's mouth away from her breast and pressed her lips hard against Beca's mouth. She peered into her eyes and could see the longing shining through. Chloe felt her knees shake slightly but it wasn't because her body couldn't cope, it was the presence of one of Beca's hand, snaking up her thighs; the other was firmly clamped back on Chloe's breast. Chloe's nipples were rock hard as she instinctively spread her legs.

"Fuck me Beca." Chloe moaned, leaning down so that Beca's lips could move to her neck. Beca grabbed a fistful of Chloe's hair and yanked it back and was poised to begin her assault when the bathroom door was flung open and a laughing pair of faces peered around the corner.

"What are you both doing in the shower?" Summer asked as they both took a step forward.

"We're saving water." Beca answered quickly as Chloe turned her back on her to begin composing herself. "We'll be out in a minute. Mama is just washing my back. Go and choose your clothes for the day."

"OK!" The girls giggled together as they skipped out of the bathroom, leaving the door wide open.

"Let's put this on hold until later." Chloe growled and Beca laughed.

"Good idea Red. But I'm holding you to a promise."

"Oh you are so promised." Chloe leant down and planted a kiss on Beca's forehead before turning back to finish showering.

Smiling at each other over the top of their daughters' heads ten minutes later as Beca dressed Izzie in her leggings and tee shirt as Chloe dressed Summer in shorts and a polo shirt. They are just finishing as the Skype ringtone rang out from the den, causing both girls to squeal and jump up.

"It'll be Auntie Aubrey." Chloe said to the girls as they scampered off to answer the call, hearing the trademark whimsical shriek from Aubrey that she only reserved for her Goddaughters, as they answered the call, throwing themselves down in to the sofa to speak to her. Beca laughed as she left the girls bedroom, listening to the sound of the overly prim Aubrey discussing the latest Barbie outfit that was being shown to her on the screen.

"OK guys, go and get your breakfast." Chloe said as she removed the girls from view after ten minutes. "Hey Bree!"

"Hello Chloe. Hello Beca. I trust you are both well today." Aubrey said, desperately trying to compose herself after minutes of heated discussions with two excitable four year olds.

"We're good, thanks Bree." Beca said, as she came into the den.

"Are you sure? You both look a little flushed. Are you coming down with someth ..."

"No, Bree, we're fine!" Chloe laughed. "We were just interrupted this morning in the shower."

"Doing what?"

Beca rolled her eyes and smirked at Aubrey.

"Oh. Gross."

"Oh Bree ... you know you want to get with us too. We are just too damn fine for you to handle."

"Chloe! Really?!"

Chloe let out a huge belly laugh at her friends shocked face.

"Bree, you know we love you and any time you want us to show you how it's done properly, you only have to ask! Lady lovin' is just the best. You don't know what you are missing. Beca has this thing where ..."

This time it was Aubrey's turn to roll her eyes.

"Jesse and I are perfectly fine, thank you. He's got a huge ..."

"Whoa ... he's practically my brother. Please!" Beca laughed, tying to get Chloe to change the subject, before all of their secrets were revealed.

"Indeed!" Aubrey concluded before continuing. "Anyway, guys, as always, thank you for putting me up for the week. I do love spending time at yours instead of a gloomy hotel. I've got some work I need to finish up for the week and if it's OK, I'll be down with you at 2.00pm sharp tomorrow afternoon to conclude my assignment before Monday's meeting."

"That's fine Bree. You are welcome anytime. What time does your flight get in?"

"I land at 12.47pm. I have allowed myself 40 minutes to leave the airport and 30 minutes to get to your place. This should give me three minutes for errors or traffic."

Beca wanted to laugh at the tight timings but somehow, Aubrey was always on time.

"Excellent Bree. We'll have a snack when you get here and then dinner and drinks when you have finished your work." Chloe said, sensing Beca's need to giggle. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Jesse and I are taking in a walk around Central Park this afternoon. He is heading out early evening down to Miami for some reshoots that he needs to supervise. He sends his love. You guys?"

"We are taking the girls over to Danny's for the night. It's only Pasadena so not far. Then Beca and I are taking an hour or so at the gym, maybe a swim and then we are off out to dinner this evening before chilling out with a movie." Chloe answered.

"And hopefully we can finish what we started this morning!" Beca mumbled.

"What was that Beca? You're mumbling."

"I said, I hope that it's a clear night so Chloe can look at the stars."

"Oh right."

"Bree, can you do me a favour and bring some old photos with you tomorrow, if you have the space. Not telling you what for but just some childhood ones, school ones, university ones … you know?"

"Erm, yes I can. I've got a box upstairs somewhere. Right. I must cut this short guys. I've got things to do." She paused for a moment, looking down at her hands. "Beca, Chloe, I love you guys so much. You mean the world to me."

"Awww Bree, are you turning soft?" Beca asked looking at Aubrey unspent teary eyes.

"No. I just ..." Aubrey paused for effect. "I just love you both."

"We love you too Bree. We miss you. See you tomorrow!" Chloe quickly replied, not wanting to see her friend so sad.

"Bye guys. Bye." Aubrey finished off as she ended the call.

Beca looked at Chloe.

"That was weird."

"No, just Aubrey's softer side! Come on, let's get the girls ready and out of here and then we've got all day together."

* * *

"Thanks Danny! We'll be back to pick them up around noon tomorrow."

"No worries Bug. Have a good day!" Danny said, leaning forward to kiss his sister's cheek, through the car window. They were seated back in the car after depositing the girls in the house with their Auntie Sam. "You too Beca-Bear."

"Cheers Dandylion! Look after my girls!"

"Will do B! Take care!"

Chloe started the car and they both waved at Danny as they drove off, looking forward to spending the day together. They drove with the windows down, enjoying the peace and quiet, before they arrived at the gym, two minutes away from their apartment. Neither of them noticed the dark grey van that had seemed to make the exact same turnings as they had. They didn't notice that the van was constantly two cars apart from them the whole journey. They spent a good hour and a half in the gym, Beca finishing up her workout with an intensive massage to her upper back and shoulders, easing out all the kinks that had accumulated over the past week.

* * *

Back at home later, they dressed for dinner after spending the afternoon quietly curled up together on the sofa, reading and listening to music, Beca lightly stroking Chloe's arm while Chloe played with Beca's hair. They were both ready to leave by 7.30 and Beca drove to their favourite restaurant, Las Blanca's, about ten minutes from home. They liked the restaurant; not only was the food good, wholesome and fresh but they never made a fuss about moving chairs around to allow Beca easier access to the restaurant.

They linked fingers after they had placed their order, Chloe choosing shrimp risotto and salad and Beca choosing lobster ravioli and (much to Chloe's disgust) garlic bread, and toasted each other with their drinks. Chloe noticed that Beca seemed a little quiet and pressed her to see what was wrong.

"Nothing. Really! I've just been thinking a lot over the past couple of days and urgh … you know … crazy ideas!"

"Care to share?"

"Well …" Beca gulped, lowering her eyes to study the tablecloth "I've just been thinking about something and it involves you but it is really your decision and it's probably just …"

"Beca, tell me!"

"OK, how would you feel about having another baby?"

"What?"

"See, I knew it was a crazy idea. Forget I said anything."

"Whoa, wait a moment. Rewind a second. How long have you been thinking about this?"

"A few weeks."

"Oh."

"I mean, we've got the room in the new apartment. We have the money. I know it would mean you cutting back on work for a while but …" Beca looked up at Chloe, trying to read her expression. "… but I've got this massive ache to have another baby. But it's not down to me …"

"Beca …"

"I know Chloe. Sorry, I shouldn't have thought about it. It's not me who has to carry the baby. I know you went through a lot with the twins and you probably don't want to go through it again. You were just so beautiful when you were pregnant. Not that you aren't beautiful anyway but my God, Chloe, it was an amazing experience."

"Beca …"

"I know. It would be easier to get a dog …"

"Beca! Will you shut up for a minute?!"

"Sorry."

"That's probably the most I have heard you sprout for a long time! My turn, OK?" Chloe said, waiting for a nod from Beca before continuing. "I would love to have another baby with you. It was hardly a hardship with the twins. I never wanted to push my luck with having any more as I wasn't sure you would want another one. But, come on, we have an amazing couple of kids, let's try for another and push that luck again!"

"Oh my God. Do you mean it?"

"I've been sure of three things in my life. My love for you. My love for Summer and my love for Izzie. I'm pretty damn sure I can love another one of your children!"

"Does this mean … ?"

"Yes! I'll make the call on Monday!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

They fell into an almost comfortable silence until their food arrived, both stealing from each others plates, and fighting over a piece of garlic bread. As they talked of future plans, they didn't notice a tall figure sitting in the back of the restaurant, scribbling into a notepad and judiciously taking photos of them together.

As they left the restaurant, with promises to the owners to return soon, they decided to leave Beca's car and walk along the beach for a while towards the Pier. They didn't notice the soft footfalls behind them, or the glint of reflection from a set of binoculars a few hundred feet away. They were too wrapped up in each other as they took in the beach, the moon and the stars.

* * *

As they watched the sun setting in the distance, they joined hands, linking their fingers. Chloe, standing to the side of Beca's chair, began to stroke Beca's hair and Beca leaned into her touch, resting her head onto Chloe's hip. Even after ten years in a relationship, their love was strong, their friendship even stronger. They fitted together like two pieces of a puzzle, and yes, over time their personalities has melted a little into each other, true of any couple that spend years together, they still retained a semblance of themselves. Chloe would still get excited over the little things like a bird singing, glow sticks and cookies. Beca would still roll her eyes and duck out of the way when there was too much love in the room but she had mellowed and often would share her thoughts.

And oh boy, they could argue at times. And it was usually over the silliest of things, that made no actual sense ten minutes later, when they had both retreated to a different place to lick their wounds. It was usually Beca who started the argument. The frustration of life getting to her badly that, on occasion, she would need to yell, throw something or have a metaphorical stamp of her feet. Chloe would try to help too much when Beca would slip out of her chair in a rage, which made Beca feel like she was less than a whole person. But she never meant to get angry. Never meant to lose her temper. And she was always sorry.

Beca felt a lump come up in her throat and tried desperately to swallow it. Beca Badass Mitchell was not a softie. She only let her guard down at home, with her girls. Okay, more often than not with her friends. And if she was honest, with her employees as well. Most of them had been with her since she started the clubs and studios. She was a demanding but fair boss, and her staff knew they could turn to her if they needed anything, and she would always try to help them. Just don't ever overstep the mark and all would be well.

* * *

Beca felt Chloe slip her arm around her shoulders, drawing her back into the moment, leaning down to whisper in Beca's ear.

"Shall we head back?"

Beca nodded, unlocking the brake from her wheelchair, spinning round and waiting for Chloe to say goodbye to the final rays of the sun, silently thanking it for another wonderful day. Together they wordlessly headed back to their apartment, neither needing to speak, both lost in their own contented thoughts.

Exiting the lift for their floor, they were soon at their front door, Chloe unlocking it and pushing the door gently for Beca to roll in front of her. Turning and double locking the door, Chloe slipped off her shoes in one solid movement. She turned and pulled Beca towards her gently, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead before pulling off Beca's boots and placing both pairs of shoes in the cupboard by the front door.

Beca turned and wheeled over to the kitchen as Chloe followed, draping her cardigan on the back of one of dining chairs on the way. Without speaking, Chloe reached for a bowl as Beca opened the treat cupboard to reach in for the popcorn kernels, which she handed to Chloe. Beca moved over to the fridge and selected two beers, which she tucked into her side, her eyebrows knitting together slightly as she _felt_ the coolness of the bottles against her skin. Ignoring the feeling as she was going to speak to the doctors first thing on Monday, or possibly Tuesday as she had that meeting, but probably Monday as Chloe was just going to keep on about it if she didn't, Beca wheeled herself into the den, slipping out of her chair and onto the sofa. Chloe followed a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn, a towel, some foot lotion and nail varnish and flicked on the small lamp, sitting on the end table.

"Choice A or Choice B?" Chloe spoke for the first time in an hour.

"Do I not get to even see what we are watching?" Beca laughed, knowing the game well.

"Nope. Because you'll roll your eyes and complain!"

"Either. Anyone is fine. I don't really care!" Beca growled but winked at Chloe as she spoke. Chloe picked up the remote, flicking on the TV and DVD player at the same time.

"Ooh, pre planned and not at all sneaky!" Beca grinned as one Chloe's favourite movie, Legally Blonde, started the opening credits. Chloe just smiled innocently as she plonked the popcorn on Beca's lap. She sat herself down next to Beca on the sofa, reaching down to pick up Beca's legs, before swinging them over onto her lap, Beca now facing Chloe.

"It just reminds me of Aubrey." Chloe quietly let slip.

"Our Aubrey? Really? Ball-busting Aubrey who ..."

"Yes! I don't know why!"

Beca just shook her head as the movie started properly. Chloe was massaging her feet and Beca knew that in about half an hour time, her toenails would be adorned with some hideously girly colour but she knew it was futile to argue. And while she couldn't feel Chloe's fingers, she loved to just sit and watch her work. Chloe would talk-mime the whole way through a movie she loved and tonight was no exception. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the first few pieces of popcorn that Beca had thrown at her.

"Hey!"

"Well, I'm bored!"

Chloe laughed as she shifted her position to lean over back, kissing her passionately, her fingers raking through Beca's hair and she snaked an arm around her back to pull her up towards her. As the titles began to roll over, they pulled apart, breathless.

"Oh we missed the ending." Chloe said.

"Ha, it's not like you haven't seen this 100 times already! Come on, let's go to bed.

Chloe picked up the remote controls, flicking the television off. She crouched down besides Beca and scooped her right arm under her knees, left bent slightly from when Chloe had stood up and spilled her legs from her lap. Her left arm slipped around under Beca's arm and in one fluid movement, Chloe straightened up with Beca in her arms. Beca reached an arm around Chloe's shoulders helping to take the weight off of Chloe's arms. Not that Chloe needed help. Although Badass Beca worked out tirelessly at the gym six days a week to keep her arms, shoulders and core strengthened and muscular, she was still a petite woman and Chloe carried her easily to the balcony to look at the stars.

They stood for a few minutes, Beca with her arms around Chloe's neck, Chloe holding on tight to Beca. It was only the slight twitch in Chloe's mouth that drew Beca's attention back to the fact that she was being held. For the briefest of time, she had forgotten that her legs were a stumbling block to her standing, dancing, running with Chloe. She could now feel the minute tremor in Chloe's arms so she whispered to her to take her in the bedroom. They stepped back through their balcony doors and crossed to their bedroom, Chloe kicking the door open with her foot. Laying Beca down on the bed, Chloe gently peeled Beca's dress from her and threw it on the floor before she pulled her own dress over her head before she crawled up the bed to join Beca.

Three hours later, as they lay panting in each others arms, exhausted from their efforts to please each other but so very happy, Beca pulled Chloe closer to her as she felt sleep calling her. Chloe pulled their blankets around them as she laid her head on Beca's chest. No more words needed to be said, they knew of their love for each other as they drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

And as they slipped soundlessly into dreams of future plans, they didn't know that that hadn't locked the sliding balcony door. They didn't know that they hadn't set the alarm. For the first time in ten years, they had messed up and had been careless.

But someone knew.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Chloe woke up with stinging eyes and a sore throat. Rubbing her face, she turned her head towards the bedroom clock, surprised to see it showing almost 10.00am. Chloe didn't run on a Sunday morning, preferring reading the papers in bed with Beca and the twins, and a hot coffee. There were too many Sunday walkers out on the beach, especially in the springtime when the weather wasn't too hot. And plus, she never left a run past 6.30am. But she was never asleep past 7.00am anyway. She was like a jack in a box in the morning, always keen to start a new day, all the promises it held. Beca was the night owl, staying up all night occasionally, just to get a mix right or a play list prepared. She looked towards Beca's side of the bed but it was empty. Chloe propped herself up on her elbows and listened for the sounds of Beca in the shower or mixing in the study. She knew she wouldn't hear the twins as they weren't due to be collected until mid day, planning to be home in time for Aubrey's arrival at 2pm sharp. The whole apartment felt eerily quiet.

Chloe ran a groggy hand over her face letting her fingers drag the sleep from her eyes. Knowing that she wanted to clean the apartment before Aubrey arrived, because despite Aubrey being her best friend, she was fastidiously clean and organised and the Mitchell-Beale family were really not, Chloe thought it would be best to get up, get a coffee, get all the jobs done and then shower before leaving to get the twins. Oh and find out where Beca was.

Chloe wasn't annoyed that Beca wasn't home. She would often pop out to pick up something, take a phone call outside if it was her work phone or her Dad, or if she just needed to listen to one of her new mixes without being disturbed. But Beca would always tell Chloe where she was going, even waking her so that Chloe knew where she was. It was one of their unwritten rules. Chloe's eyes swept around the room, across Beca's side and back to her own dresser but there was no note left. She couldn't see her phone either, which was unusual as the pair of them always plugged them in and left them on their bedside tables before going to sleep each night. That was just habit. Chloe was just a bit surprised that after the night that they had just had, that Beca wasn't still wrapped around her body for Chloe to give her early morning monkey cuddles.

"Becs?" Chloe called out. "Beca?"

Her voice sounded quite reedy in the large apartment they shared. It was a four bedroom apartment with a large open living area consisting of a lounge, dining room and kitchen and a small area which they used as their family room or den. To the side of the kitchen was a utility area and next to that was a small study which Beca used as a music room. The twins shared the second largest room, sleeping in a pink and purple haven of cuteness. It was large enough to give them all freedom and room and to give Beca space to turn easily but it was small enough to still feel cosy, to hear someone moving about and to see what the twins were up to. As Chloe sat waiting for Beca to answer her, she realised just _how_ quiet the apartment was. For the first time in their relationship, Chloe didn't know where Beca was. And although, she wasn't a controlling woman, this bothered her.

With a sigh, Chloe swung her legs over the side of the bed. She tugged at the second drawer of her bedside cabinet and pulled out a soft, white cotton tee shirt. Rolling the back of the shirt up to its neck, she slipped it over the top of her head, tugging it down, before putting her arms through the sleeves. Chloe ran her fingers through her hair and tied it all up in a pony tail. Slipping out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom. Everything looked the same as it had done the night before, only she was surprised not to see Beca's towel on the floor, as per usual. Chloe finished up in the bathroom and was just drying her hands when she heard a soft sound coming from the main part of the apartment.

"Becs? Is that you sweetheart?" She called out as she walked back through her bedroom to get to the kitchen. "Where have you been?!"

Chloe paused momentarily as she noticed the sliding doors to the balcony were slightly open, the ocean breeze catching the thin muslin curtains and pulling them through the crack before releasing it's hold and billowing the curtain back inside the room. Walking over towards the balcony, Chloe was sure she would see Beca on the balcony in a world of her own and was quite surprised to see it was empty. Knowing that neither of them ever left the doors open unless they were in the room, partly through apprehension and safety but mostly so the twins didn't mess around on the balcony or drop things onto the ground below, Chloe was confused.

"I'm sure I locked up last night." Chloe said out loud, more to herself than anything. She mentally ran through the events of last night and she remembered standing on the balcony, holding Beca in her arms before they came back in. Beca was kissing her neck as she shut the door and Beca was still kissing her neck and it had felt so good and Beca was now really kissing her neck and it all got a bit heated and oh ... ""Shit! I didn't."

Chloe felt a large lump of bile rise in her throat and told herself not to be silly. They always set the alarm for the front door when they came in and that hadn't buzzed. Chloe crossed the kitchen, and hurried across to the front door. The alarm wasn't set so she pulled up the log to see when the eight digit number had been punched in. Only Beca and Chloe knew the number as they changed it regularly and no one had been back to stay for a couple of weeks. Relief filled Chloe's mind when she saw that it had been unset at 5.20am that morning.

"Beca must have got a call from the club with a problem. Yes, that must have been it." Chloe said to herself. "Don't be silly. Check your phone, there is bound to be a message."

She walked back into their bedroom to retrieve her phone, silently reprimanding herself that her fears were groundless. She walked over to her bedside table but her phone wasn't there and she groaned at her own stupidity as she remembered looking for it first thing that morning when she woke up. Chloe was used to being so sprightly in the morning, not this groggy mess, and she decided to get a cup of coffee to try and wake herself up. As she switched the coffee maker on, measuring the coffee carefully, she noticed how shaky her hands were and couldn't believe how weak and sleepy she felt.

She scanned the room as she waited for the coffee pot to heat up. She eyes slid over her cardigan on the back of the dining room chair that she had left there the night before, the overly large sofa, coffee table and bookcases that made up their lounge area to the den on the right. She could just see something black poking out from under the sofa and walked towards whatever it was to pick it up. Pinching it between her fingers, she pulled it out and realised it was her phone. Before she had the time to wonder how it had got there, she noticed that the screen was smashed and pieces of the case were coming away in her hands. She knew it hadn't been dropped, it had been done deliberately.

As she stood up, needing a split second to register this in her brain, her eyes fell upon Beca's wheelchair, which was parked up with the brake on by the side of the sofa, where Beca had left it the night before.

"How the hell ..." Chloe said as she stepped towards the chair, clearly confused as to why Beca's chair was there if there was no Beca in the apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

***One Week Later***

Chloe gratefully took the hot cup of coffee offered to her with both hands and blinked a silent thank you. She had been without sleep for 72 hours and was simply exhausted. Resting her elbows on the cold metal table, she lifted the steaming drink to her lips with both hands, taking a healthy mouthful and ignoring the sting on her tongue as the hot liquid scalded the back of her throat. It was nice to _feel_ something at last. Even if it was a bit painful.

She placed the paper cup back on the table and slowly raised her eyes to meet the people who sat opposite her on the other side of the table. The room was dark and smelt of coffee, cigarettes and despair; but that was probably the point. Chloe couldn't remember a time when she had ever felt so uncomfortable, so lost, so alone; despite the presence of three other people in the same room. The one on the left was male, angry looking but with tired eyes, a thin moustache and a small scar above his eyebrow. The one on the right was female, with blonde hair that framed her face nicely, neat glasses and full lips that almost looked like she was smiling.

Chloe nervously placed her hands in her lap, ignoring the metal clang of the handcuffs that were currently wrapped around her wrists. She interlaced her fingers to stop herself from fiddling and waited for someone to speak. She lowered her eyes to study the hem of the orange jumpsuit she had been made to wear and wondered how the _aca-fuck_ she had ended up here.

"Miss Beale?"

Chloe snapped her head up and looked directly into the male Detective's eyes, seeing nothing but coldness and contempt. Chloe wasn't sure how to handle this kind of emotion from someone she didn't know. Unusually for Chloe, who responded well to most people she met, she was intimidated by him.

"Um, it's Doctor ... _Mitchell_-Beale." She said quietly, slightly afraid to speak any louder, recognising the tone in the Detectives voice.

"_Miss_ Beale ..." he repeated, "... for the record, my name is Detective Michael Edwards and I am the Officer in Charge of this investigation into the disappearance of your girlfriend, Miss Rebekah Mitchell. This is Detective Andrea Morrow. She will taking over the interview in a few moments."

"Um, she's my wife." Chloe bristled. "Beca, I mean. Beca is my wife."

Detective Edwards narrowed his eyes but didn't correct himself before continuing.

"I will be handing over the questioning regarding your _girlfriend_ Rebekah's disappearance to Detective Morrow in a few minutes but I'd like to ascertain if you have any questions before we begin. This interview will take as long as it needs to."

"Only that you please refer to Beca as my wife. She is not _just_ my girlfriend and I'd prefer you to please call Beca my wife."

"Do you need anything Miss Beale?" Detective Edwards asked again, ignoring Chloe's heartfelt plea.

"Please call me Chloe. I've not been Miss Beale for a very long time." Chloe said, in a slightly strained voice.

"_Miss Beale_, we are not into nit-picking here. We are not going to be friends. We would just like answers to our questions and for you to tell the whole truth about what happened last week."

"I've already told you that I don't know where Beca is. I wish you would just believe me. And please, please call me Chloe."

"Yes, I know." Detective Edwards lowered his voice slightly, and met Chloe's gaze. "It might make you feel better to admit what is in your heart though."

"I love Beca."

"I'm not sure how that is relevant here."

"You asked me to admit what is in my heart."

"Miss Beale. That is not quite what I meant."

"It's Chloe. Please call me Chloe. Or Dr Mitchell-Beale if you don't want to use first names. I'm ... Chloe."

"Miss Beale ..."

"Chloe."

"Miss Beale ..."

"CHLOE!"

"MISS BEALE, when you have quite finished playing the name game, I would like to get this interview started properly."

Chloe sighed, oddly frustrated that it was such a simple request for him to use her name properly. Her lawyer had warned about this and she had taken the bait offered to her by the older Detective. She had known they would try to get a rise out of her early on, to test how quick her temper was, to determine what buttons to push. Chloe uncurled her fingers and reached for her coffee, slugging down the already lukewarm fluid, before pushing the cup back on the table away from the edge, away from her ability to fiddle with the cardboard.

"OK." Chloe said simply, having swallowed her annoyance. She could deal with her two four year olds; she could deal with this man.

"Fine. So, back to the incident seven nights ago. Did you kill your girlfriend Rebekah?"

"What? No! Absolutely not."

"Did you harm your girlfriend Rebekah?"

"No. I did not."

"Did you intentionally allow anyone else to hurt your girlfriend Rebekah?"

"No! Why would I even ..."

"Were you involved in the murder of your girlfriend Rebekah?"

"No! I've told you. I don't know what happened. I don't understand any of this. I don't understand what is going on. Or why I am here. Why are you saying Beca has been murdered? She's just missing. Has Beca di ...? Where's Beca?"

"We are waiting for you to admit that you killed your girlfriend Rebekah, hid her body, and then just pretended you had been drugged to cover it up."

"I DIDN'T KILL BECA! I WOULDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Chloe yelled, seeing the smirk spread across the older mans face. She felt a hand lay on her arm. "I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU THIS! I LOVE MY WIFE, BECA! WHY WOULD I WANT TO KILL HER?! WHAT AUBREY ... what?"

Chloe felt the calming hand of her best friend on her leg this time as Aubrey straightened herself up in her chair, pushed her reading glasses further up her nose, crossed her knees, squared her legal pad on the metal table, set her pencil down, cleared her throat and turned her best death glare onto Detective Edwards.

"For the record, my name is Aubrey Posen and I am an attorney at law with AMC Posen Law Offices, currently operating out of New York City and Los Angeles." She held up a long, graceful finger to silence the formidable Detective Edwards as he opened his mouth to speak. "I know we have all been formally introduced before you started speaking to my client and before Detective Morrow returned with the coffees and I understand that this conversation is being recorded. You have introduced yourself Sir ... Ma'am and I am now doing the same."

Detective Edwards closed his mouth, leant back in his chair and waited for Aubrey to continue.

"I am representing _Dr_ Chloe Anne Marie _Mitchell-Beale_ within this investigation. Now, Dr Mitchell-Beale ... Chloe ... has made requests for you to call her by her correct name a number of times. Now I understand the need for you to belittle her credentials as it clearly makes you feel like the bigger man in the room, but I am politely requesting that my clients' wishes be upheld. If you cannot manage to call her Chloe, I will immediately instruct my client to answer no further questions. You have issued charges made under fabricated evidence and yet, we have been in this disgusting room for over two hours, which smells of urine if you hadn't noticed, and you have only asked two questions of value. You will conduct this interview correctly or by the aca-God's, I will make a complaint worthy of Ashworth versus Johnson 2004 and believe me, you do not want me working against you on this case Detective Edwards. Have I made myself clear?"

Chloe noticed the pink tinge that was currently creeping over the Detectives face. Under any other circumstances, she would have found this highly amusing but not today. Today was about getting away from this hellish room

"I also would like to know why my client is still in handcuffs. This is not normal practice when she is clearly not a violent danger to you or to herself. I appreciate that the intimidation play you are into at this precise moment in time is you wanting to have the desired effect on my client, Chloe, that you are having right now. You have arrested her in accordance with the disappearance of her wife, Rebekah Elizabeth Mitchell-Beale despite you having limited proof, which I am still waiting for copies of. I request that you un-cuff my client immediately, which will help her relax and if you give her time to answer your questions, she will give you her full co-operation. I understand the initial confrontation when you first came to question her and her need to resist against you taking her away. I think three days in the holding cell has proved that she is calm now."

Detective Edwards set his lips in a very thin line but cast a glance over at his colleague, who had yet to utter a single word. As she stood, her reflection showing in the two way glass that was fooling no one into thinking it was a mirror, she walked around to reach for Chloe's wrists, gently taking them in her hands and unlocking the rough metal, releasing Chloe's hands.

"Dr Mitch ... Chloe, I'm Andi Morrow. I don't mind if you want to call me Andi, if that makes you feel more comfortable." Detective Morrow spoke kindly to the couple on the other side of the table as she retook her seat. "I know this is difficult but we do need to get to the bottom of what happened. We need to know what happened to Rebek ... Beca. We do actually _want_ to know what happened. OK? Are you OK if we can continue? Miss Posen, are you OK for us to continue questioning your client?"

Aubrey nodded and she removed her hand from Chloe's leg. She leaned into Chloe's ear and whispered for her to keep her cool. Chloe cleared her throat and nodded towards the younger Detective, entirely ignoring her male colleague.

"OK, let's approach this in a different manner, shall we? Tell me about Beca." She asked Chloe.

"What would you like to know?"

"How about your top ten favourite things about her. Is that an easy one?"

"Oh totes!" Chloe said, completely forgetting about the situation as her eyes brightened and she sat up in her chair. "That's easy. Number 1, Beca is easy to love, that easily would be my first favourite thing. She used to be so closed off, and difficult but we broke down those walls and now she just accepts everything. She doesn't always understand why we love her so much but she just ... she just accepts it. She's like a sponge in that way, and she bursts with happiness when you love her. Number 2, she gave me two of the most amazing children in the world. Izzie and Summer are our best project ever. I carried them but they are Beca's genes and she adores them, loves them, they walk all over her and she lets them. Number 3, she makes me feel safe and protected. A lot of people think because she is in a wheelchair, that she is weak or unable to look after herself but she's strong and tough and she looks after me. Just because she can't reach stuff from the top shelf, doesn't mean it's all down to me. Number 4, she holds me when she sleeps at night. She thinks I don't know this. I am a hugger and I like her close to me, but she pulls me back if I move away. Number 5, I enjoy her company. We talk. We laugh. We make plans for the future. We share stories, our hopes and fears, she listens patiently when I am complaining. Number 6, she is an amazing musical artist. Her talent astounds me every day. She is so driven when it comes to her music. She has two clubs and a recording studio. She always wanted that, ever since I have known her, back in our days at Barden University. And she achieved her goals, picking up a few new ones on the way but she knew what she wanted. Number 7, She has never, ever let me down. Ten years ago, we were involved in a shooting and she saved my life, giving up her legs for my life. She was on life support and they said she wouldn't make it but she didn't die. She came back to me. Number 8, she is beautiful. I mean, have you seen photos of her? I get to look at that beautiful face every single day and she takes my breath away. I count myself as one of the luckiest people in the world because I get to wake up to her everyday. Number 9, I trust her. Completely. I've got security issues. She gets that and does everything she can to help me feel safe and secure. Number 10, she watches soppy movies with me even though she hates them and would rather be mixing music or filling in her tax forms but she does it because she knows I love movies. Number 11, she makes me breakfast most days and always remembers that I like the syrup on my pancakes before cutting the banana to go on the top and that I like to take a sip of coffee first before putting in cream and sugar. Number 12, she leaves me notes on the pillow if she is up early in the morning to go to the club. Number 13, she takes out the trash because she knows I hate to do it. Number 14, when she makes love to me, I feel like the most loved person in the world and I am just hers and she ..."

"OK. That's enough. Point taken." Detective Edwards said, snapping Chloe out of her epic speech, shifting slightly in his seat, looking uncomfortable. Aubrey raised a finger to her eye, whisking the unspent tear away in a solid motion, before anyone had the chance to notice.

"We talked about having another baby." Chloe said quietly, causing Aubrey to snap her head around to look at her friend, seeing that this was unshared news to her. "Before she went away, we decided we would try. You know, to see if it were possible."

Chloe shifted her eyes to focus on both of the Detectives.

"I love her and I would never want to see her hurt. I had nothing, absolutely nothing to do with her going away."

"Chloe ..." Detective Morrow began. "... I understand everything you have just said about Beca. I can see that you love her. But you have to understand the facts of the case as we see them."

"Please state the facts as you know them." Aubrey asked, pen poised above her legal pad.

"Well, we received a call at ..." Detective Morrow consulted her notes before continuing "... at 16:12 hours last Sunday, April 30th. The call was placed from your residence by Dr Chloe Mitchell-Beale. My first question to you, Chloe, is why did you not call 911 earlier than 16:12 and why did you call the local Police station rather than dialling 911. I understand from Dispatch, that it took over an hour to get a squad car to you. I think it best of you run us through the events of the day."

Chloe cleared her throat before speaking.

"If you don't mind, I'll start from a fortnight ago. It will make more sense this way and help you understand. Aubrey, is this OK?"

"Yes Chloe."

"OK, so two weeks ago, I had Friday off from work. I run the Bear Hug Clinic out on Shawfield Road but I've got a Junior Doctor, Teddy, who is more than capable of running the Friday day clinic. Anyway, Beca had got her set covered at Titanium, she has more staff there than necessary but she likes to give people a chance." Chloe smiled weakly. "We were heading down to San Diego for the weekend to meet up with our friends from college. We live all over the country and try to meet up often. We went through an awful lot as students and we are a tight knit bunch. Anyway, the Friday started like any other. I went for a run while Beca got the girls up. Our friend Amy came down from San Francisco with her boyfriend Mack and our friend Bumper. We'd planned to pop in to Beca's other nightclub as it was the first year anniversary of the opening. We, that's Beca, myself, Summer and Izzie travelled down in my car, it's specially adapted for Beca and Amy, Mack and Bump came down in Amy's saloon. She is a terrible driver by the way!" Chloe paused for breath and stole a glance at the two Detectives, whose faces remained impassive to her story.

"Our friend Lilly had organised the weekend in San Diego. She hired a huge cottage by the lake and we headed down on the Friday. Everyone was there by the time we got here so we all unpacked the cars and set up home for the weekend. Aubrey and her boyfriend Jesse announced their engagement and we all celebrated well into the night. Saturday daytime was spent fishing, cooking, resting, playing with the kids and the evening was just filled with singing and dancing which may sound cheesy to anyone outside the group but the rivalry we had in college is still there! We used to sing competitive a cappella. Beca had some of her new mixes, testing them out to an appreciative but critically constructive and honest group. We cooked dinner, we drank, we laughed. Sunday was spent in a similar fashion, splitting off into smaller groups for activities. There are some that Beca can't do but a whole load she can so we all met back in the afternoon for a bar-be-que by the lake, and the evening turned into more wine, music and laughter. Aubrey, Beca, Amy and myself spent a lot of time discussing Aubrey's wedding. It's scheduled for winter this year and we want to give Bree the best send off we can. We left the cabin on Monday and headed home, with plans to meet in a couple of months in Baton Rouge."

Chloe reached out a hand to pull the empty coffee cup towards her, rolling the lip of the cup between her fingers.

"And now we come on to last weekend. I was up first last Saturday and went for a run. I knew Beca had got in late from Titanium on the Friday night so I let her sleep in for a while and I got the kids up when I got back. I got bored so I went into our room and woke her up. We talked for a while, spent some time together and showered, dressed later that morning. It was an ordinary Saturday. Aubrey phoned at 10.30 as she does most Saturday mornings to speak to the girls. We knew she was coming to stay on the Sunday afternoon so we arranged everything. We then took Summer and Izzie to my brother Danny's house, over in Pasadena. He was having the girls for the night, which he usually does once a month or so or if we have plans. He's really good with them and they adore him and his wife Sam. We drove home, via the gym. We spent the afternoon reading, listening to music, being together. We then showered and dressed for dinner. Beca drove us down to Las Blanca's, do you know it? It's on third ..."

Detective Edwards nodded and for a moment his face softened.

"... we had risotto and ravioli and we talked for a while. We talked about having another baby, something that had been on Beca's mind for a while and we agreed we would look into it. We enjoyed our meal and decided to leave our car and walk to the Pier as it was a nice evening. It was just us, the moon and the stars. We spent ages down at the end of the Pier, looking out at the ocean and we headed back towards home about 10. I persuaded Beca to watch a movie with me, we ate popcorn, I painted her toenails. We went to bed about midnight, after a trip out to our balcony with Beca in my arms. She's quite easy to carry if you scoop her right. She's quite light. We went to bed and we um ... you know ... made love for hours. We drifted off to sleep around 3am I guess. I didn't wake up until 10am the next morning and Beca was not in bed. She wasn't in the shower. I heard a noise in the main part of the apartment but it wasn't her. We ... I'd ... I'd left the balcony doors open but I don't remember doing this. We are usually so careful. She wasn't in the main room. She sometimes can't sleep but usually I find her in the study, headphones on, oblivious to me calling her but she wasn't there either. She always leaves a note so I hunted for that but couldn't see one. I put some coffee on as I was feeling groggy, you know, light headed and a bit sick. I thought I'd had too much to drink the night before but we only shared a bottle, we hadn't overdone it. I saw my phone on the floor, under the sofa and the screen was broken. I couldn't check the messages. I assumed by this point Beca had had to go to the club for something and it was as I was checking my phone, that I noticed that her chair was still in the apartment."

Chloe shifted position in her seat, the stiff material of her orange jumpsuit scratching her skin. She needed some water before continuing the rest of the story, the part that made her extremely uncomfortable. She looked over at Aubrey who understood the look in her friends' eye.

"Detectives, may I please suggest a short break to retrieve refreshments and a restroom visit?" Aubrey asked.

"No, I think we'll hear the rest of the day up to the point where LAPD were called. If you are able to continue?" Detective Edwards asked, but without malice. Chloe nodded, grateful for the minute to compose herself. She was about to answer when there was a knock on the interview room door.

Detective Morrow rose from her chair, smoothing down her blue cotton shirt as she crossed the room. She opened the door a foot wide and spoke to the Sergeant on the other side of the door for a moment or two. She turned back towards Detective Edwards and beckoned him over with an indication of her head. He rose purposefully and strode to the other side of the room, as Detective Morrow opened the door fully, stepping out into the hallway as she held the door open for Detective Edwards with her knuckles. Aubrey straightened her back against the chair and subtly leaned towards the door. Chloe continued to pick at the rim of the paper cup, too tired to notice Aubrey's stance.

She did however notice as Aubrey snapped back upright in her chair, her hands flailing to the desk, her composed demeanour shattered as she whipped her head around to look at Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked, letting the cup fall back to the table. "Are you OK?"

"Did you hear that?" Aubrey hissed.

"Hear what?"

"They've just said that they've found a _body_."


End file.
